


Violencia Intrafamiliar. Por Seiya Kido

by Lunalaef



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Humor, Drug Addiction, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalaef/pseuds/Lunalaef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No recuerdo mucho de mi estadía en el maletero a no ser por el traqueteo del coche o el intenso calor… y hasta puede que esas sensaciones hayan sido producto de mi delirio, ya que Hyoga me mantuvo sedado todo el tiempo hasta que llegamos a aquella cabaña.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada/Shueisha/Toei Animation.

La primera página de su borrador decía:

 

 

**VIOLENCIA INTRAFAMILIAR**

Por Seiya Kido.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Y la segunda rezaba lo siguiente:

**  
**

**INTRODUCCIÓN.**

**  
**

Para mi tesis me tocó el tema de “Violencia intrafamiliar”. He pasado largas horas haciendo resúmenes, consultando libros y entrevistando a unos cuántos psicólogos que me han presentado por ahí (agradecimientos en las últimas páginas). En total he reunido unas 25000 páginas entre copias y escritos… pero la verdad, nada más de ver todas esas torres de hojas amontonadas en las esquinas de mi cuarto, y saber que las tengo que leer y ponerme a pensar en cómo voy a acoplar toda esa información en un escrito propio, hace me duele la cabeza de día y que de noche tenga pesadillas donde toneladas de papel y tinta me caen encima, conspirando para acabar con mi cordura.

Marin y Seika, mis maestras, son testigos de lo mucho que detesto leer. Para mí es una pérdida de tiempo buscar en un libro el conocimiento que se puede  adquirir saliendo al mundo y consiguiéndolo con práctica, sudor y sangre. Así la cosa se valora más. Por eso, en lugar de leer y entregar un trabajo lleno de encuestas, números y resúmenes de otras tesis y libros, decidí no quemarme las pestañas y mejor entregar un relato sobre el tema, vivido de primera mano con una familia con la que trabajé durante mi “primera misión” de mi servicio social.

Que se sepa: no lo hago porque quiera verme original y destacarme sobre los demás (como se empeña en acusarme Jabu) sino simplemente porque considero que abordar el tema de la manera que me ha sugerido Tatsumi es frío, banal e insensible. ¿Los problemas se resuelven cuando uno los considera sólo una noticia sensacionalista que te quita el apetito durante la merienda o algo bomba que te puede asegurar prestigio porque con ella levantaste el rating de ese noticiario que nadie ve por su mal horario? No, porque los consideras completamente ajenos a tu mundo. Sólo cuando los vives en carne propia es cuando te sientes en la necesidad de erradicarlos. Mi propósito no es presentar una estadística más con qué calmar a esos directivos de los que se la vive hablándonos Tatsumi, que exigen llene los requisitos de su normativa para titularme, sino transmitir algo tangible que llame a la reflexión de quién lea. Por ello mi relato.

¡Ah, por cierto! Como hay situaciones en la historia de las que lamentablemente no pude ser testigo por diferentes causas, he optado por basarme en varios puntos de vista, que van desde interrogatorios hechos por la policía hasta los diarios personales y los escritos de algunos de los implicados. Hyoga y June también se han prestado a apoyarme, contándome detalles muy íntimos durante las visitas que les hice en la prisión; todo sea porque logre concebir una historia más global que explique cómo estuvo en realidad el asunto, en lugar de ese cuento de horror, en donde se les pinta como a un par de ogros come-niños, que los medios se apresuraron en inventar para incitar el morbo de un público aburrido de la desabrida programación de la televisión. Lo explico ahora porque no quiero andar haciendo acotaciones durante la historia.

Amigos, esto va por ustedes. La verdad verá la luz. 


	2. Capítulo 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada/Shueisha/Toei Animation.

Según mis cuentas, habían pasado diez meses desde la boda de Shiryu y Shunrei. Estábamos viviendo todos muy tranquilos, a saber: de Ikki no sabíamos nada, como siempre; Shiryu y Shunrei estaban muy felices con la llegada de su bebé; Hyoga había vuelto a Siberia (cosa en la que me equivocaba… pero bueno, sigamos); Saori se la pasaba en terapias con el psicólogo, así que había dejado temporalmente su puesto de Presidente de la Fundación a Tatsumi, quien ahora se encargaba principalmente de un programa de planificación familiar… ¡Ah, sí! Y Shun ayudaba (casi de a gratis, porque la principal característica de la Fundación es la tacañería para con sus empleados); y por último, yo me hallaba recluido (una vez más) en el orfanato de la Fundación en calidad de niñera. No había muchas opciones al respecto: con mi casa carbonizada hasta sus cimientos no tenía dónde quedarme a vivir y, a causa de mi larga convalecencia en el hospital, había perdido mi empleo. Miho (mi novia) me había conseguido ambas cosas en el asilo y hubiera resultado muy estúpido desaprovechar tamaña oportunidad.

Ese día, yo estaba cambiándole los pañales a un niño mientras con el pie mecía la cuna de otro y, al mismo tiempo, oía a un grupo de chicos y a la tele, que en ese momento pasaba un chisme sobre unos artistas pasados de moda llamados Reda y Spica…

 **—** _É_ _sta mañana —_ decía la presentadora al otro lado de la pantalla _—, el vocalista del grupo de rock “Necrobis”, Spica, ha sido dado de alta de la Clínica de Rehabilitación Oceánica, donde estuvo internado por problemas de alcoholismo y drogadicción. Veamos el reportaje._

Un grupo de reporteros acosaban al cantante, un joven muy desmejorado que se empeñaba en ocultar su rostro ayudándose del cuello de su gabardina y sus lentes oscuros. Lo acompañaba el bajista, el tal Reda, un tipo con cara de sargento mal pagado y el pelo en pinchos, pintado de rosa chicle. Este último abría el paso para ambos entre la ola de reporteros de una manera nada educada, parecía desesperado por llegar a su auto.

 **—** _Señor Spica, ¿es cierto que lo han expulsado del Centro al encontrarle bebidas embriagantes bajo el colchón, que después vendía a los demás internos? —_ Preguntaba un hombre al que no pude verle la cara, por estar ocupado por el pañal de Sasuke.

 **—** _¡_ _Jódete! —_ Respondió Reda por Spica, por lo que tuve que taparle los oídos a Takeshi para que no aprendiera más palabrotas de las que ya sabía.

—¡ _Spica! ¡Spica! —Contraatacaba otra reportera—. Una enfermera dijo que la golpeaste sin motivo, ¿es cierto?_

Esta vez volteé a tiempo para ver a Reda empujando a la mujer por la cara, al tiempo que gritaba: “¡Déjennos en paz!”. Me puse frente a la tele para censurarle a los chiquillos la escena. ¡Por Dios, por qué sacan esas cosas en horario familiar!

La presentadora del noticiario negaba con la cabeza, muy indignada ella.

— _Al parecer a estos dos nunca se les va a quitar lo igualados y groseros. Por cierto, dice el manager de Necrobis que Reda y Spica están fuera…_

Apagué la tele.

Esos tipos ya no saben qué hacer para que los pelen, pensaba yo, ¿Por qué no aceptan de una vez que ya se les acabó el veinte?

—¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! —Me jaloneaba Tomoe, reclamando mi atención; tan enérgico fue su zangoloteo que a punto estuve de pasarme los seguros que me había puesto en la boca.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? Te estoy escuchando, Tomoe.

 **—** Nos prometiste que iríamos de día de campo ¡Ya vámonos! ¿Sí?

—Ya habíamos quedado que hasta el domingo.

Los niños lanzaron una exclamación decepcionada.

—¡No, vamos ya! ¡Nos aburrimos! —Exigió Takeshi.

—“No” es no. Hasta el domingo. Váyanse a jugar fut.

—Ay, no seas así. Ándale, ¿sííí?

—Lo siento, Ken, yo no hago las reglas —alegué, mientras aseguraba las esquinas del pañal con los seguros —sino el Director. Yo soy un simple empleado, ¿ves? —Y entonces tiré de la tela del mandil de mi uniforme para que pudiera apreciarlo mejor.

—¡Bah! Eras más divertido cuando sólo venías de visita —dijo Tomoe, inflando los cachetes.

En eso llegó Miho y no tuve que lidiar con más chantajes.  

—¿Ya lo dormiste, Seiya? —Preguntó ella.

Yo volteé con el bebé que tenía en la cuna, al que había estado meciendo con el pie.

—Sí, éste ya cayó rendido. Falta éste. ¡Epa! —Levanté al que había estado cambiando—. Sólo que tú no te duermes tan fácil, ¿eh, mañoso?

Empecé a arrullarlo en mis brazos… y enseguida me arrepentí de ello. Miho me observaba con ojos de borrego a medio morir. ¡Agh! No me gusta esa mirada porque a ella le ha dado por adoptarla cada que me cacha haciéndola del papá de los niños.

Empezó con eso desde que fuimos a China a conocer al hijito de Shiryu; Miho vio a Shunrei cargando a su bebé y desde ese día se le metió entre ceja y ceja tener uno propio. Desde entonces a friegue y friegue conmigo todas las noches con que tengamos uno. Yo le digo que no, que estamos muy jóvenes todavía y como se pone triste tengo que llevarla al karaoke, a la disco y a todas esas cosas que ella considera tan divertidas, para que olvide su capricho unos momentos.

Pues bueno, cuando Miho me evaluaba de esa manera tan odiosa llegaron Shun y Tatsumi a “salvarme” (lo escribo entre comillas porque luego me embarraron sin querer en algo mucho peor).

—Hola, Seiya —saludó Shun—, ¿Tienes un momento? Venimos a hablar contigo.

El director nos prestó su despacho y cuando estuvimos solos, Tatsumi procedió a extender unos papeles sobre el escritorio con aires de pavo real.

 **—** ¡¡Tarán!! —Agitaba las manos sobre los documentos, como el presentador de un circo de pulgas que quiere que uno dirija su atención a los diminutos puntitos.

Yo los vi, pero no me decían nada. Voltee a ver a Shun para que me explicara qué onda con el show, pero se limitó a sonreírme sin entender mi expresión interrogante.

—No me agradezcas, no fue nada —continuaba Tatsumi dándose importancia—. Sólo una llamada aquí, un soborno allá ¡Y ya! Ja, ja, ja.

—¿Y qué es todo esto? —Pregunté finalmente, harto de tanto misterio…

…o bueno, eso creí que era al principio, porque por la respuesta que me dio Tatsumi era obvio que no había tal.

 **—** ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo “qué”? ¡Dígnate en leerlos, imbécil!

—¡Oh, Seiya! —Miho sujetó los papeles emocionada, sin darme tiempo de responderle a Tatsumi como se merecía —¡Certificado de primaria, certificado de secundaria, de prepa…! ¡¡¿Y UN TÍTULO DE TRABAJADOR SOCIAL?!!

—¿De quién? ¿Un nuevo empleado? Porque nos hace falta una manita aquí desde que se fue Elli—. Reí, palmeándole el hombro a Tatsumi—. Gracias, Tatsumi, de vez en cuando pasa una buena idea por esa calva tuya, ¿eh?

Tatsumi me apartó la mano de un manotazo, con ese gesto desdeñoso tan suyo.

—¡Quita! —Dijo, tallándose el hombro con un pañuelo —¡Cómo eres estúpido! ¿Qué no ves que tienen tu foto? ¡Son tuyos, tarado!

Tardé un momento en darme cuenta que todos esos papeles iban a mi nombre y tenían una foto mía.

—¡¿W-WHAT?! —Exclamé —¡Pero si yo no acabé ni la primaria!

Mis manos temblaban cuando Miho me los dio. Mientras los hojeaba de uno por uno, me di cuenta que la foto que ostentaba cada certificado retrataba diferentes fases de mi juventud, según lo requería el nivel. El último, el que decía que Seiya Kido estaba “Licenciado en Trabajo Social”, llevaba una foto que me había tomado en la boda de Shiryu, en donde Saori me obligó a llevar traje. Lo sé porque yo la tengo en mi habitación, sólo que ahí se ven las montañas de Los Cinco Viejos Picos al fondo y estoy rodeado de mis amigos. ¿Cómo le hicieron para trucarla, quitarle el fondo, a la gente que tenía alrededor y a dejarla derecha, porque estoy seguro que mi cabeza estaba inclinada? Trucos de profesionales en la falsificación obviamente, me dije y así se lo hice saber a Tatsumi.

—No, no, no—. Repuso él enseguida muy diplomáticamente, poniéndose muy recto y sonriendo de una forma que jamás me dedicaba a mí, exactamente como hace cuando está enfrente de un potencial cliente de la Fundación—. Son completamente legales. La Señorita me permitió expedirlos tomando en cuenta la situación del Programa de Planificación Familiar.

Yo seguía sin poder creérmelo. Parecía uno de esos sueños guajiros que seguido me contaba Miho, en donde vivíamos felices casados, viviendo en una linda casa construida en una colina llena de flores, con tres hijos y un perro.

—¡Titulado en Trabajo Social! —Yo agitaba el papel, esperando que se desvaneciera en cualquier momento—. Pero si yo ni quiera tengo edad para considerarme un graduado universitario… no sabía que la Fundación anduviera financiando títulos chuecos… Te apuesto lo que sea a que estas cosas vienen de manos de esos yakuzas amigos tuyos. Seguro estuvieron muy felices de ofrecerte favores completamente gratis.

—¡CHIIIIST! ¡Cállate el hocico, alguien te puede escuchar! —Había dado en el clavo. Enseguida Tatsumi me dio el sentón y volteó a todos lados con aspecto de criminal en plan de fuga—. Pongan atención, nada de lo que diga debe salir de esta oficina… Y —apuntó a Miho con el dedo —eso va especialmente para usted, señorita.

—¡Hey! ¡Bájale de huevos! —Reclamé yo, viendo que Miho se encogía ante sus amenazas.

—¡Jump! —Tatsumi se sentó al otro lado del escritorio y se cruzó de brazos. Enseguida siguió diciendo, como si nunca hubiera amedrentado a Miho, el muy maldito: —Pues bien, en resumidas cuentas: Algún metichito (del que muy pronto conoceré su identidad secreta de súper héroe, ténganlo por seguro), fue a ponernos el dedo enfrente de ciertas personas y el Departamento de Seguridad Social mandó a supervisar las oficinas de nuestro Programa de Planificación Familiar, exigiéndonos la regularización de nuestro personal en general y las cédulas de los trabajadores sociales que trabajan en el proyecto; de no hacerlo, obligan a cancelarlo. La Señorita está muy metida en ésta empresa y se rehúsa a abortarla, así que nos dimos a la tarea de contratar la gente calificada que nos hacía falta. Lamentablemente, las personas que acudían a la entrevista pedían sumas exorbitantes a cambio de sus servicios, aprovechándose de que la Fundación es millonaria. Obvio que yo no podía permitir que esos vampiros se chuparan de esa manera fraudulenta el dinero de mi Maestro, así que le expuse a la Señorita un plan, que le pareció brillante, y aceptó. Hemos expedido títulos para ti, para Shun, para Hyoga y para Shiryu (para Ikki no, así que ni preguntes por él, ya ves que es un aguafiestas). Si aceptan el trabajo se les dará un salario bastante rentable y justo, prestaciones de ley y vacaciones pagadas. ¿Y bien? —Sonrió de nuevo, cruzando los dedos sobre el escritorio con la misma actitud de negociante que antes —¿Qué dices? Aquí mis ojos —señaló a Shun con la barbilla —ya ha aceptado.

—¿Qué? ¿No me digas que aceptaste ese negocio turbio, Shun? —Inquirí yo. Shun, que había estado sonriendo hasta el momento, se sonrojó hasta las orejas y me lanzó una mirada culpable. Parecía muy afligido de no poder responderme algo honesto.

El sinvergüenza de Tatsumi, por su parte, se enfureció conmigo de inmediato.

—¿Turbio? ¡Ya te dije que los papeles están en regla! —Gritó indignado, escupiéndomelo a la cara literalmente mientras azotaba el escritorio con sus manazas.

—¡Qué en regla van a estar! En mi vida he pisado una universidad y ni siquiera sé qué es eso de Trabajo Social.

—¡Si serás! No eres más que un malagradecido, muchacho baboso. Se te presenta una oportunidad con la que no podrías ni soñar. Con ese dinero bien puedes solventar holgadamente los gastos de una familia. ¿O qué? ¿No has pensado que un día de estos se te revienta el condón y embarazas a esta muchacha?

—¿Q-qué? Pero a ti qui… ¡¡Qué te has creído!!

—¡No me levantes la voz, gallito! ¿Tú crees que yo me trago eso de que vives bajo el mismo techo que tu novia, conformándote sólo con jugar a la comidita y a la manita sudada? ¡Ja! ¡Si cuando tú vas yo ya vengo! Deberías madurar y pensar a futuro. Ya no eres un niño, Seiya.

Estaba tan emputado que les juro que ganas no me faltaban de reventarle su asquerosa cabeza contra la pared, pero Shun, el eterno pacificador, vino a meterse y le salvó el pellejo.

—Cálmate, Seiya. Lo de Trabajo Social no es muy diferente a lo que hemos estado haciendo. Es algo muy humanitario y sencillo que puede ayudar a mucha gente… Y si te pagan por ello, ¿qué más da? Los humanos no podemos vivir solamente de las “gracias” que te da la gente. Además Tatsumi tiene razón, un día de estos bien se te puede antojar formar una familia con Miho y tendrás con qué cubrir los gastos. ¿No sería bonito levantar una casa con tus propias manos y decirles a tus hijos “la hice para ustedes”?

Miho me miró ilusionada, con esos ojitos brillantes y esperanzados. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué Shun tenía que andar de lengua larga enfrente de ella?

—Seiya, acepta, no suena mal —me convidó Miho.

 **—** ¡Ash! —Ante ese tono rogón, ¿quién puede negarse? —Está bien, pero si acabo en el bote por esto quiero una remuneración.

Miho gritó de gusto y se abrazó a mi espalda.

—Has cerrado un negocio inteligente, te felicito —soltó el pelón.

—Sí, claro.

Qué fastidio, todo el mundo conspiraba en mi contra.

—Aquí hay un adelanto para que vayas a comprar algo decente que ponerte y con lo que sobre te la llevas a comer. Mírala, qué contenta está. Ja, ja. —“¿En serio eres tú?”, quise alegarle, “¿Quién eres? ¿Papá Noel?”.

 Tatsumi tomó su maletín y abrió la puerta para salir. Luego me dijo que me esperaba en la residencia a las 9:00 a.m. y partió junto con Shun.

Al día siguiente me presenté en la residencia con ropa nueva y hasta perfumado, pero como siempre uno no queda bien con el ese mayordomo presuntuoso: me gritó porque no le gustó mi atuendo, porque iba despeinado (lo cual no era cierto, ¿pero qué va a saber de peinados una persona que está calva?), porque mi perfume olía a “zorrillo” y porque llegué quince minutos tarde (es que había tráfico. ¡Lo juro! Claro que podía salirme del taxi y correr, pero iba a sudar y Tatsumi iba a terminar criticándome además por mis sobacos empapados).

—¡Y mira esos tobillos! ¿Por qué demonios no usas calcetines? ¿Qué no te ajustó el dinero que te dí?

—Los calcetines hacen que me suden las patas y no me gusta.

—¡ _Pies_! ¡Son pies no patas! ¡Habla con propiedad, se supone que eres un profesionista…! ¡NO SUBAS LAS PATAS A LA MESA, CARAJO! ¡BÁJALAS!

—¿Decías? —Repuse yo, sin bajar las patas de mi escritorio. Quería ver que se animara a bajármelas él.

Tatsumi no respondió a mi reto, desafortunadamente, porque Shun intervino y pidió paz.

 **—** Tatsumi, cálmate, déjame explicarle a Seiya lo que hay qué hacer—. Se fue y volvió cargando una tonelada de recopiladores que puso sobre el escritorio—. Este es el resumen del mes pasado, necesito que lo memorices.

—¿EHH? —Sentí que se me iba el aire y tuve que aspirar varias veces para retenerlo en mis pulmones —¿Estás de broma? ¿¡Todo eso!?

—Sí, todo —contestó Shun, muy serio.

Me mareé.

—¡Dios bendito! ¿No me lo puedes resumir tú?

—Me tomaría todo el día… —arguyó Shun, poniendo cara de contrariedad.

—A mí me va a tomar todo un año y eso si evito comer, dormir e ir al baño.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Dejémosle esto a Shiryu para cuando venga —cedió al fin, después de lanzar un sonoro suspiro—. A ti te vamos a dejar las visitas—. Rescató una carpeta de su torre de babel y me la dio—. Estas son las que más urgen. Has de cuenta que vas a la casa en cuestión (aquí vienen los domicilios) y entrevistas a la familia para obtener su razón social, te traes el cuestionario y nosotros nos ocupamos del resto.

 **—** ¿Y eso para qué o qué?

—Son gente de escasos recursos que solicitan ayuda económica. Si pasan la evaluación (porque a veces resulta que todo lo que nos dicen es fraude, ya ves), los ayudamos.

—¡Oh, suena bien!

—¿Verdad que sí? —Shun parecía efervescer de tan emocionado que estaba—. Este trabajo es genial. Te encantará, ya lo verás.

El encantado ahí era Shun, porque podía ayudar sin tener que repartir golpes. Tanto así le gustaba que estaba tomando clases por las noches para completar su educación y ser un Trabajador Social con todas las de la ley, no con ese documento patito que le dio el Tatsumi.

En ese instante, la secretaria de Tatsumi entró en la oficina.

 **—** Señor, hay una mujer aquí que desea verlo.

—¿Tiene cita?

—No… pero es que está muy descompuesta y no puedo hacer que se vaya.

—Si no tiene cita, no puede pasar —¿No es un encanto de persona el señor Tokumaru? Yo lo adoro (nótese el sarcasmo; luego pregunta por qué Ikki jamás asiste a sus cumpleaños)—. Estamos muy ocupados aquí.

—Yo me puedo quedar a la hora del almuerzo, no hay problema —se ofreció Shun; Tatsumi iba a alegar algo (supongo que pensaba decir algo como que no pensaba pagarle tiempo extra), pero Shun ya le había dicho a la secretaria que dejara pasar a la mujer antes de que él vocalizara ni una sola sílaba.

La secretaria desapareció y al momento siguiente irrumpió en el despacho una mujer inundada en llanto y desgreñada, que al punto reconocí como la amiga de Shun, esa tal June. En cuanto vio a Shun se abalanzó sobre él, dando tremendos alaridos.

—¡Shun! ¡Shun, ayúdame! —Chillaba —¡No sé qué hacer!

—¡June, cálmate! ¿Qué tienes?

Pero de calmarse nada, June estaba histérica e hizo falta más de un litro de té de tila confortarla un poco (es que en el botiquín no tenemos sedantes).

—Pensé que habías vuelto al Santuario, hace mucho que no te veía.

—¡Ay, Shun! —Sollozaba ella —¡Si supieras!

Y fue justo ahí que se desató todo el desmadre, con el cuento de horror de June. Pero vayamos por partes. He aquí más o menos cómo iba:

Después que Shun tronara a June (fue su novia y yo ni enterado estaba), ésta fue con Hyoga para chingárselo, según eso porque ambos andaban tras los huesitos de Shun y éste favorecía a Hyoga (¡OH! ¿¡Quéééé!? O.K…. Por el bien de nuestra amistad me guardo mis pensamientos al respecto de ese pequeño detalle que nadie se dignó en contarme antes). June y Hyoga se agarraron a trancazos por la posesión de Shun, pero sabe en qué momento la pelea se tornó en una violenta y fugaz relación sexual. (¡Ah, Dios! ¡De las cosas que uno se entera!).

Al final de esa pequeña introducción, a todos se nos caía la cara de vergüenza por estar oyendo intimidades tan bochornosas. Incluso a la misma June, pero eso no le impedía seguir hablando enfrente de un montón de tipos. Al principio me pareció increíble ese desenvolvimiento viniendo de una amazona, pero ya que pude analizar la escena más detenidamente un tiempo después, me di cuenta que para June no había más personas en la oficina que ella y Shun, en quien confiaba ciegamente; Tatsumi y yo sólo éramos un accidente en la decoración.

—Te… te juro que no sé en qué estaba pensando —siguió confesándole ella a Shun, cubriéndose el rostro con manos temblorosas—. Estaba furiosa y al momento siguiente seguía furiosa, pero excitada y…

—Sí, June, yo entiendo —interrumpió un ruborizado Shun, para alivio de todos.

—Al final fue repugnante… Y-yo estaba tan horrorizada de lo que había hecho que huí y procuré olvidarme de ese tropiezo. Pero luego no me bajó y…

June estaba embarazada y como el niño era hijo de su peor enemigo decidió abortarlo. Hyoga, que trabajaba de intendente en la clínica, la cachó mientras esperaba consulta y supo lo que se traía entre manos.

—¿Estás esperando? ¿E-es mío?

—¿Y que si lo fuera? No lo quiero y ya. Soy un guerrero y este niño sólo me estorbará.

Imagino que June no hubiera dicho lo mismo si el niño fuera de Shun y no de Hyoga. E imagino también lo que sintió Hyoga cuando supo lo que pensaban hacerle a un hijo suyo, fruto de sus entrañas, con lo sentimental que es. En su mente no puede caber el hecho de que una madre rechace a su hijo, y si en ese momento June no sentía el amor puro e instintivo que sienten las mujeres al saberse madres, Hyoga si que debió sentir nacer su lado paterno.

—¡Por favor no lo abortes! Dalo a luz y si no lo quieres déjamelo a mí, yo lo crio.

—Estás loco, no vas a ser tú el que sufra todos esos achaques durante nueve meses. No pienso perder mi figura por algo que no vale la pena.

—No la pierdas entonces. Yo puedo encargarme de eso, hacerte una cita con un buen doctor, comprarte una buena faja y lo que haga falta… No… no tendrás que esforzarte, te haré lo más cómoda posible la espera… Y… y me haré cargo de cualquier gasto ¿Qué te parece?

—Acepté, hubo algo que me instó a hacerlo —continuó narrando la June llorosa que se enjuagaba las lágrimas frente a su amigo—. Y los meses que siguieron  fueron un verdadero calvario.

June se mudó con Hyoga, no en su casa de Siberia porque Hyoga temía que su hijo no aguantara el aire helado. Y como prometió, él le hizo a June la vida lo más cómoda que pudo. Y ella, como buena mujer vengativa que era, le hizo la vida de cuadritos: que tráeme aquello, que hazme esto, que sóbame los pies, que abre la ventana porque tengo calor, que apártate de mí que no soporto tu hedor, que levántate a media noche a conseguirme mis antojos aunque los platillos sean de América o Australia y no vuelvas hasta que me los encuentres, etc., etc. Ya me imagino al pobre Hyoga colándose de polizón en los aviones, haciéndose bolas con los idiomas para conseguir el plato y  luego manteniéndolo congelado para que llegara en buen estado a las manos de la bruja, que alegaba después que ella lo quería recién preparado. Mis respetos para él, no sé cómo le hizo para soportarla tanto y más sabiendo que June se comportaba así sólo para fastidiarlo.

—Pensé que todo iba a pedir de boca hasta que me empecé a poner como globo —contaba ella—. Un día que estábamos desayunando se me cayó el tenedor y él, por recogerlo, me rozó el vientre por accidente. ¡Uy, no lo hubiera hecho porque _eso_ se empezó a retorcer como lombriz ahí dentro!

—¡AY! —Se quejaba la June de la dramatización, llevándose la mano al vientre adolorido.

—¿Qué tienes? —Hyoga la miró preocupado.

—Se mueve ¿Qué no ves?

—Parecía que tuviera una bola móvil en el estómago —explicó ella a Shun, sobándose el abdomen inconscientemente—. Al pendejo se le iluminó el rostro y sin pedirme permiso comenzó a tocar. Fue horrible, Shun, de repente parecía que traía a todo un equipo completo jugando futbol en la panza.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó Hyoga, con cara de ensoñación.

—¡Que “wow” ni que nada, idiota! ¡No es a ti al que está pateando! —June lo lanzó a una esquina de un empujón, en desquite.

La June contemporánea, hacía una pausa, negando desconsolada con la cabeza. Siguió diciendo con tono de voz más bajo y la vista clavada en el suelo:

—A partir de entonces, lo primero que hacía Hyoga al  llegar del trabajo era sentarse  a platicarle al bebé y a acariciarme la panza, mientras yo veía la tele. Y el bodoquito, muy contento creo yo, se retorcía como tlaconete salado. Entonces yo me enfurecía y lo corría a la chingada. Pero… —su voz se quebró —el bebé se movía sólo cuando él estaba cerca; cuando yo estaba sola y le hablaba no hacía nada y entonces empecé a sentir celos por eso y más y más odiaba a Hyoga.

Pues terminó naciendo,  fue niña y Hyoga le puso Natasha, igual que a su madre muerta. June no quiso ver al “producto” y cuando la dieron de alta no regresó al depa: mandó a que recogieran sus cosas.

Pero sola en casa y viendo a las vecinas jugar con sus hijos, June descubrió que había un gran vacío en su corazón que sólo podía llenar su bebé. Se despertó una noche llorando por su hija perdida y corrió desesperada a casa de Hyoga como iba vestida, según dice ella (pero él niega) cruzando la ciudad en media tormenta, a despanzurrarle el timbre a todo lo que daba.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —Un Hyoga todo modorro abrió la puerta para descubrir a June escurriendo agua hasta por los codos —¿June?

—H-hola —dijo ella, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Hyoga frunció el ceño, nada feliz de verla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Son las tres de la mañana y a las cinco y media me tengo que ir a trabajar.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién te atiende a la niña mientras no estás? —Preguntó ella, ansiosa.

—Me la llevo, hay servicio de guardería en la clínica.

—¡Ah! —Estaba decepcionada —¿Y… y le dan bien de comer? ¿No se te ha enfermado?

—No, está bien. Está sana.

Imagínense a June escudriñando dentro de la casa entre los resquicios que dejaba el cuerpo de Hyoga. A nadie le gustan esas miradas ávidas de ladrón, y mucho menos a un cancerbero que cuida con celo de su cachorro.

—Bueno, ¿y tú a qué vienes? —Atajó él con voz cortante—. Si no quieres nada, vete.  

Hyoga intentó cerrar la puerta, pero June lo impidió, metiendo medio cuerpo dentro del departamento para que sirviera como tranca.

—¡Por favor, déjame ver a mi hija!

—¿Tu hija? ¡Ja! ¿Ya se te olvidó que no quisiste ni verla y ahora sí es tu hija? Ya vete —y la empujó para echarla fuera, pero ella no cedió ni un milímetro.

—¡No tienes derecho, es mía también!

—¡No, Es MÍA! De no haber sido por mí tú la hubieras abortado. Hicimos un trato: tú me das a la niña y te olvidas de cualquier molestia ¿Ya se te olvidó?

—¡Eres un puerco! ¡Yo no soy una simple incubadora, soy su madre!

—¡Eres una bruja, eso es lo que eres! —Hyoga la zafó al fin —¡Y ahora lárgate que no te quiero ver!

—Me torció el brazo, hizo que bajara las escaleras y me arrojó a la calle —finalizó June—. Volví muchas veces, pero siempre me iba con el mismo resultado. A veces lo veía, otras se me escapaba y ayer descubrí que se había mudado; fui a su trabajo a preguntar su dirección, pero ahí me dijeron que renunció y no dejó dicho a dónde iba—. June lanzó un alarido y se abrazó de la cintura de Shun —¡Ay, Dios! ¡Shun, ayúdame! ¡Te juro que si no veo a mi hija me voy a morir! ¡Sólo eso pido! ¡Sólo eso!

Daba pena ver lo infeliz que parecía, imposible no tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero eso sí, la cosa prometía armarse gorda porque todos dudamos que June se conformara sólo con ver a Natasha y, por otra parte, conociendo al testarudo de Hyoga, era muy probable que éste no le permitiera acercarse a su hija. Aquí entre nos, Hyoga me contó en privado que en ese tiempo no podía ver a June ni en pintura “porque era una madre desnaturalizada de lo peor, nada que ver con lo que debe ser una mujer; además, June no me mostraba ningún atributo personal que me hiciera apreciarla ni un poquito y el que fuera la madre de mi Natasha sólo contribuía a que creciera mi repugnancia por ella”. 

Sin embargo, lo que hacía Hyoga también era una auténtica canallada, para qué nos hacemos pendejos. Nadie puede negarle a una madre el derecho de ver a su hijo. Está bien, al principio June sí fue una bruja bien desnaturalizada, mujer cero femenina y pésima anfitriona, pero ¿no estaba dispuesta ahora a reparar su error? Merecía otra oportunidad.

—Lo siento, pero ignorábamos que Hyoga se encontrara en Japón todavía y no conocemos su dirección —acotó Tatsumi con respecto al problema—. No tenemos ni idea de dónde pudo haberse metido.

—¡Nombre! —Reí  yo, muy despreocupadamente —¡Pero qué poco conoces nuestras habilidades! Shun es capaz de encontrar a Hyoga así éste haya huido a Marte. ¿No es así, Shun?

Con las cadenas de Andrómeda encontramos a Hyoga en menos de un _tris tras_ viviendo en unos departamentos. Shun subió solo a hablar con él en lo que yo esperaba abajo, acompañando a una June muy desesperada y lacrimógena. Lo que pasó allá arriba me lo contó después Hyoga con lujo de detalles, ya que Shun se mostró muy reticente al respecto cuando le pregunté y sólo me soltó lo más básico.

En resumidas cuentas, Shun llegó justo a la hora de comer de la niña así que se encontró a Hyoga bastante amable, pero a la vez receloso. Shun abrazó a Natasha, bromearon un poco, hubo “felicidades” y de ahí comenzaron a hablar sobre el pasado. Las cosas de repente se pusieron peliagudas porque salieron a flote ciertas situaciones de su pasada relación que habían dejado sin aclarar y que no escribo aquí por respeto y porque no viene al caso.  Finalmente a ambos se les empezaron a calentar los cascos y la discusión subió de tono hasta evolucionar en gritos.

—¡Eres un canalla! —Aullaba Shun —¡Te aprovechaste de June sabiendo que estaba dolida porque acabábamos de romper! ¡Te conozco, seguro la violaste!

—¡¿QUÉ?! Pues yo no ví que se resistiera mucho llegada la hora, ¿eh? —Contestó Hyoga—. Al contrario, me recibió con las piernas bien abiertas.

—¡Eres un cerdo! Si no estuvieras cargando a esa niña, escudándote tras ella, te juro que te reventaría todo lo que se llama cara.

—¿Ah, sí?

Hyoga fue y dejó a su hija en la cuna para volver con Shun y encarársele.

—¿Decías, idiota?

O.K., la siguiente parte sí me tocó verla, pero a decir verdad mi memoria no es muy buena registrando cosas tan confusas. Me acuerdo que hubo una explosión y al momento siguiente vi a Shun persiguiendo a Hyoga por la calle con una expresión tan aterradora e insólita en él, que créanme cuando les digo que deveras temí por la vida de Hyoga. Si no fuera porque conozco de sobra la sensación del cosmos de Shun, hubiera creído que el que perseguía al Cisne era el mismísimo Ikki.

A Dios gracias que las noticias grabadas de la televisión guardan mejor el registro de lo que pasó que mi pobre sesera. Ahí les van:

— _Esta tarde, en punto de las 3:17 p.m., la calle X*, en cruce con Y* y W*, estalló hecha pedazos. A esta detonación siguieron otras cinco a lo largo de la arteria, causando destrozos a los inmuebles de los alrededores… —_ Imágenes del departamento por donde salieron Shun y Hyoga: un gran boquete en la pared, las calles sembradas de grandes cráteres, uno que otro muro derruido, hidrantes reventados, los autos volcados sobre los techos, etc. _—… por una suma de 42 millones de yenes aproximadamente. Se cree que las explosiones se deben a los gases contenidos del sistema de alcantarillado. Peritos correspondientes se reúnen para deslindar responsabilidades._

Olvidé decirles que ya estábamos en la Mansión Kido. Saori lucía furiosa al ver que semejantes noticias eran producto del incendiario carácter de dos de sus caballeros.

—¿Están locos? ¡Pudieron haber matado a un inocente!

Afortunadamente no hubo heridos salvo nosotros: Hyoga iba vendado de la cabeza, le dieron siete puntadas arriba de la ceja y tuvieron que ponerle un collarín; Shun tenía congelado todo el lado izquierdo y parecía que había sufrido una parálisis, y a mí me tocaron un par de putazos por intentar detenerlos y no podía ver con el ojo hinchado. En general, nada grave.

Natasha lloraba desquiciada en los brazos de su madre, no se sabía si del susto de oír su casa tronar o porque aquellas manos le eran desconocidas. June la mecía muy afligida y no podía consolarla. Y Hyoga ni pelaba a Saori, ocupado en cuidar que la mujer no saliera huyendo con su preciada hija.

—¡La estás lastimando, bruta estúpida! —Ladró de pronto, interrumpiendo el sermón de Saori sobre el beneficio personal tan penado dentro de nuestra Orden.

Shun, con ojos llameantes de furia, lo agarró de la pechera de la camisa.

—Cuida tu lengua, desgraciado.

—¡Shun! ¡Hyoga! ¡Quietos los dos! —Gritó Saori—. Y tú, Tatsumi, dígnate en callar a esa niña, ¡me estresa!

Tatsumi es un hombre práctico y de soluciones rápidas, así que le arrebató la bebé a June y, muy cruelmente aunque dudo que intencionalmente, se la dio a Hyoga, a quien se le enterneció el rostro de inmediato. Natasha, seamos justos, dejó de llorar al poco rato y en brazos de su padre se durmió a gusto. June lo miraba con ojos de odio puro e innegables celos. ¿Quién no lo hubiera hecho al ver que el enemigo es más eficiente que tú en eso de ganarse rápido el amor y la confianza de tu hijo? Y para acabar de rematarla, Hyoga la miró dedicándole una sonrisa de suficiencia y desprecio. June rompió a llorar.

—¡Saori, míralo! —Lo acusó inmediatamente Shun —¡Dile algo!

—¿Qué quieres que le diga? Es obvio que el bebé prefiere a su padre, yo no puedo hacer nada con eso.

June lloró mas escandalosamente si cabe. Hyoga la miraba con su sonrisa de regocijante villano. Sólo le faltaba soltar la carcajada para entrar de todo en el papel.

—Sin embargo, Hyoga —siguió diciendo Saori—, me temo que no puedo permitir que conserves a tu hija.

—¿Qué?

A Hyoga se le heló la sonrisa de inmediato.

—Yo sigo aquí  y eso significa que las guerras continuarán ¿Dónde dejarás a esa niña cuando marches a batalla? ¿Quién va a cuidar de ella si te llegan a matar? ¿Vas a condenarla a una niñez miserable como la que te tocó a ti?

Hyogatemblaba, sin saber con qué salir para defenderse.

—Yo… yo… si es necesario.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a renunciar? ¿Qué va a pasar entonces con las promesas que les hiciste a tus maestros Camus y Cristal y a ese amigo tuyo, Isaac? ¿Piensas olvidarte de ellos?

Hyoga había cerrado los ojos y sacudía la cabeza, daba la impresión de que no quería escucharla.

—Si no fuera por ellos… Si no fuera por ellos yo no estaría aquí, sosteniéndola… ¡No puedo renunciar, les debo demasiado!

El rostro de Saori se suavizó un poco ante la expresión dolida de Hyoga. Posó una mano en su hombro, como para tranquilizarlo, y se inclinó ante élpara mirarle a los ojos. Su voz adquirió un matiz dulce.

—Dame a la niña, nosotros le conseguiremos un hogar en donde no le falte nada. Como es muy guapa va a sobrar quien la quiera.

Hyoga se repegó su hija al pecho y gritó: “¡NOOO!” tan recio que volvió a despertarla. Al llanto de Natasha se le unió su padre, que empezó a derramar las de cocodrilo.

—¡No! ¡No! —Profería con vehemencia—. Shiryu también tiene un hijo y a él no se lo has quitado. ¿Por qué yo no puedo conservarla?

—Porque tu situación es muy diferente a la de él —replicó Saori, dejando su tono condescendiente para volver a adoptar el de mando. Se irguió y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Hyoga con gravedad—. Shiryu se casó con Shunrei y si lo matan su hijo no quedará desamparado. En cambio tú no tienes apoyo, Hyoga. Tienes varias opciones, escoge: o me das a la niña y te olvidas de que existió o renuncias ahora mismo a tu puesto de Caballero.

—¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! —Chilló él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tengo una propuesta más: necesitas un consorte. Deja que June te ayude a cuidar a la niña y así no se quedará sola llegado el caso.

El rostro de June se iluminó de esperanza. Hyoga la miró muy pálido, pero no le quedaba de otra.

—Está bien, acepto —musitó finalmente, resignado.

June se levantó como impulsada por resortes y sostuvo a la llorona estrujándola entre sus manos y llorando de gusto. Hyoga lucía una mueca de enfado y derrota descomunal.

Partieron juntos rumbo a la casa de June, puesto que la de Hyoga había volado en pedazos.

Yo los veía alejarse juntos desde la ventana del despacho, cuando se me ocurrió felicitar a Saori por su buena acción del día.

—Estoy impresionado, supiste arreglar esto muy rápido. Así los dos contentos… ¿Qué te pasa, Shun? No pareces muy feliz.

—No lo estoy —confirmó él. Volvió como pudo su cuello tieso hacia Saori y le dijo: —Saori, esto me preocupa, ellos no se quieren ni se querrán nunca, si aceptaron fue porque ninguno de los dos puede vivir separado de su hija. Se van a pelear a diario y la van a criar en un ambiente lleno de odio. ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que resultará de eso? ¡Pobre niña!

—No seas negativo, Shun —Intervine—. Se la llevarán en paz por ella. Si no se llegan a amar por lo menos pueden llegar a tolerar la presencia del otro y finalmente se acostumbrarán.

—Lo dudo, Seiya.

—No se preocupen, ya había pensado en eso también y creo que Shun tiene razón —dijo Saori—. Ni Hyoga ni June son lo suficientemente maduros para darle forma juntos a una personita, así que necesitarán a un mediador que les baje los humos hasta que logren convivir en armonía. Necesitan a un buen Trabajador Social.

—Es una buena solución, pero si vas a ponerla en práctica debe ser urgente, ¿qué no? —Dije yo—. Shun no puede, urge que se marche a Kanon para que se cure esa parálisis.

—Sí, y Shiryu tampoco puede hacerse cargo porque aún no ha llegado —observó ella—. Así que eso te deja —y puso su mano en mi hombro —a ti, Seiya.

—¿Eh? ¡¿QUÉ?! —Les juro que casi sufro un infarto. De pronto la oficina se había vuelto un remolino marrón ante mis ojos, como el que se forma en mi excusado cada vez que tiro de la manija. Recuerdo que a punto estuve de caer al piso, pero el buenazo de Tatsumi me sostuvo por los hombros y volvió a plantarme con brusquedad enfrente de ella, como si intentara clavar un pino a la fuerza en la tierra sin usar una pala —¡No! ¡Yo no, Saori! —Rogué, pero ella me miró sin pestañear siquiera.

—Es necesario, Seiya. No sabemos lo que pueda ocurrirle a esa pobre niña con esos padres tan bruscos. Prepárate, que a partir de mañana los supervisarás. Mientras tanto yo te escribiré un salvoconducto para dirigirte a ellos. ¿Alguna duda?

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa si no puedo hacer que se la lleven en paz?

—¿Qué no es obvio? Tomas a la niña y la llevas al orfanato, eso es lo que pasa.

Sentí que el calor abandonaba mi cuerpo. Esas instrucciones no me gustaron nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nota dra grasias a ichi por revirsarme la horto grafica


	3. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada/Shueisha/Toei animation.

La falta de comunicación entre individuos debe ser uno de los males que se escaparon de la caja de Pandora cuando ella y Epimeteo la abrieron a pesar de la prohibición de Zeus y las advertencias de Prometeo. Lo digo porque de la mala comunicación derivan los mal entendidos, las discusiones, las rupturas, los fracasos, las guerras y las hecatombes.

Si la gente fuera completamente consciente de sus alcances, haría la lucha por buscar una manera de hablar siempre con sus semejantes; pero muchas veces uno se ahorra el decir algo porque cree que está de más o porque siente que el que le escucha ya lo da por supuesto. ¿El resultado?  Terminas lamentándote de por vida.

Hyoga, June y yo nunca nos sentamos a hablar sobre la prueba a la que los había sometido Saori con tranquilidad, para buscar posibles soluciones a su problema. De haberlo hecho, muy seguramente nos hubiéramos ahorrado esa serie de eventos tan desafortunados a los que terminé orillándolos con mi continuo acoso. Al presentarme en la puerta de su casa con el _salvosabequé_ de Saori, lo hice sin la intención de jorobarles la existencia, y creo que si se los hubiera dicho en lugar de ponerme rojo y adelantar el papel como toda excusa para justificar mi visita, ellos nunca me hubieran clasificado como el enemigo del cual debían cuidarse las espaldas. Ellos también pudieron haberme jalado las orejas para hacerme ver la horrible tensión a la que los estaba sometiendo, en lugar de resignarse y aceptar las reglas de Atenea como irrefutables.

Definitivamente, la falta de comunicación es terrible.

No sé exactamente qué decía el papelucho de Saori, pero de seguro contenía varias amenazas para el par si no se volvían una pareja lo más rápido posible. No se me ocurre otra explicación del por qué el trato con Hyoga de repente se volvió tan forzado e hipócrita, algo así como si estuviera tratando con un completo extraño siendo que nos conocíamos desde muy chicos.

—Pasa, pasa, Seiya —Hyoga me cedió el paso haciendo un sinfín de reverencias.  Cuando ya estuve dentro se mantuvo permanentemente inclinado; me daba la impresión de que intentaba por todos los medios obtener una estatura inferior a la mía —¿Quieres un refresco? ¿O tal vez té o café?

—Nada, estoy bien —respondí bastante incómodo ante tanto servilismo.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —Insistió él.

—No, pero no tengo hambre, gracias.

—No es bueno que te malpases —señaló, arrastrándome a la cocina donde encontramos a June con un palo, revolviendo agua con pintura en una cubeta—. Vente a comer, June estaba a punto de preparar el desayuno.

June, con la cara salpicada de pintura amarilla, se volvió indignada hacia nosotros al oír semejante afirmación.

—¿Yooo? —Torció la boca, dedicándonos un gesto de enfado descomunal —¡Prepáralo tú, yo no soy tu gat…!

Hyoga se le dejó ir, la agarró del brazo y le dio la vuelta con brusquedad, con la intención de que yo no oyera lo que le dijo a continuación:

—¡Idiota, no empieces! Ten, lee —y le dio el papel que había redactado Saori—. Van a quitarnos al bebé si no empiezas a cooperar.

June se volvió entonces hacia mí, esbozando una sonrisa imposible. ¿Han visto esas sonrisas que lucen las perfectas amas de casa que aparecen en los comerciales de los años 50´s? ¿No? Pues entonces imagínense una digna de anuncio de pasta de dientes.  

—¿Seiya, te gustan los huevos con tocino? —Me preguntó de la manera más encantadora que se puedan imaginar. Casi les puedo jurar que vi un aura rosa desprenderse de su cuerpo en forma de florecitas.

—Eeh… Pues casi no…

 **—** Pues qué lástima porque es lo _ú_ _nico_ que sé preparar —se llevó una mano a los labios y rió de una manera que hasta la fecha no he podido clasificar, mezcla extraña de picardía fingida, desprecio, burla y nervios. ****

Hyoga y yo nos unimos al jolgorio con tono forzado. Hyoga me miraba de reojo además, estudiando mis reacciones. Yo deseaba que me tragara la tierra.

June se apoderó de la cocina y Hyoga me invitó a ver la tele por mientras; pero yo iba ahí con órdenes de proteger a Natasha, así que pregunté por ella.  

Él no puso reparos en llevarme al improvisado cuarto del bebé, al que se veía habían desocupado a toda prisa para dejarle espacio. En la pared del fondo estaba dibujado el inicio del estanque donde nadaban unos patos bien feos, lo que explicaba la pintura embarrada en el rostro de June.

Hyoga, con el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa, me hizo señas de que me acercara a la cuna. Y entonces tuve la oportunidad de observar el objeto de la discordia, al que no pude apreciar el día anterior por el ajetreo, en todo su esplendor.

Natasha es una niña en verdad linda, chapetitos incluidos, el cabello rubio y rizado y unas pestañotas que para qué les cuento. En ese momento dormía, pero les juro que me provocaba tanta ternura que se me antojaba abrazarla y estrujarla como a uno de esos animalitos de peluche que Miho guarda en su cuarto. Doy gracias a los dioses porque ella no estuviera presente, porque de haberme propuesto lo del niño en ese instante le hubiera hecho caso. “Es normal que tus padres se peleen por ti, angelito”, me acuerdo que pensé, viendo cómo Hyoga miraba con amor a Natasha.

El desayuno resultó una porquería, por cierto. Los huevos se le quemaron a June, el tocino estaba crudo y hasta frío y la mentada malteada sabía a leche agria. De por sí no me gustan los desayunos tipo americano, y así menos. Aún así, yo me sentía con la obligación de no contrariar a mi anfitriona, que se había quemado con el aceite a juzgar por la ampolla que se estaba empezando a inflamar en su mano derecha. Ella me veía apremiante, esperando el veredicto para su platillo.

—¿Está bueno? —Preguntó.

—Pues sabe medio raro —respondí yo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para masticar sin tomarle sabor a ese amasijo.

Viendo mi cara, Hyoga decidió probarlo. Después se deshacía en arcadas de asco.

—¡Seiya, no te comas esa bazofia! —Gritó, arrebatándome el plato.

Recogió la bajilla de la mesa y luego estampó toda la comida de June en la basura. Ella lo siguió a la cocina y ahí empezaron a pelear; oí sus gritos e insultos desde el comedor.

—¿Cómo le das de comer esa basura? ¡Se puede enfermar y así nos va a ir!

—¿Pues qué querías? Yo no sé hacer de comer, por eso siempre como en la calle. Debiste cocinar tú entonces en lugar de obligarme.

—Eso debiste decirme antes para encargar algo. ¡Aich! ¿Por qué no piensas? ¡Eres una inútil!

—¡Inútil tu abuela, putito!

—¡HEY! ¿Se calman los dos? —Interrumpí yo, parándome frente a la puerta. June y Hyoga voltearon a verme, asustados—. Se supone que en una relación debe haber respeto mutuo. Dígnense en no decirse de palabrotas ni humillarse entre ustedes, por favor.

June y Hyoga bajaron las cabezas, muy apenados.

—Y ahora dense la mano… —ante mis palabras, ellos se miraron con asco —¿Qué pasa? Les digo que se den la mano, no que se besen. Dense la mano y pídanse perdón.

June y Hyoga se estrecharon las manos.

—Perdón, no debí gritarte —dijo él.

—Perdóname, no quise llamarte puto… —dijo ella.

—¿Ven? Así está mejor— asentí yo, orgulloso del avance que había logrado—. Hyoga, ¿puedo ver la tele? Pasan un programa en la mañana que no me pierdo por nada del mundo.

—Adelante, estás en tu casa. Tú has lo que quieras.

Los dejé en la cocina tomados de la mano, viéndose fijamente con ojos que me imaginé eran de interés sentimental, pero que en realidad eran de odio.

—…Debí haberte llamado hijo de perra —espetó June una vez que los hube dejado solos —¿Qué derecho tienes tú de dejarlo hacer lo que se le hinche el güevo? La casa es mía, el arrimado aquí eres tú.

En desquite por el insulto a su madre, Hyoga le aplastó los dedos. June gimió de dolor y él le tapó la boca con brusquedad.

—Cállate el hocico —le advirtió—. No hace falta recordarte lo que hará Seiya si gritas o le vas con el chisme.

Los días pasaron y en cada visita descubría que el ambiente se iba poniendo más y más tenso. Hyoga seguía desempleado porque nadie quería contratarlo por su facha de extranjero, así que vivían muy cortos de dinero con lo poco que ganaba June. A Natasha nunca le hacía falta qué comer porque para sus padres era prioridad; pero a June y a Hyoga… bueno, con decirles que un día llegué, abrí el refri y estaba por completo vacío. Tanta era su hambre y su falta de energías que últimamente ya ni me hablaban ni se molestaban en saludarme. Se la pasaban frente a la tele, sentados en el piso, viéndola con ojos ausentes. Recuerdo que yo rondaba los cuartos para no verlos, distrayéndome con las historietas de la Shonen Jump que me encontraba en los cestos de basura.  Eso sí, parando bien la oreja por si estallaba otra discusión como la de la vez anterior.

—Has algo, mantenido.

—Esto es tu culpa —se excusó Hyoga—. Si no hubieras estado acosándome, yo no hubiera tenido que renunciar a mi empleo.

—¿Mía, disculpa? —June lo miró con indignación—. No fui yo quien te dijo que lo dejaras. Además, si no te hubieras empeñado en desaparecer con la niña, yo bien la hubiera acostumbrado a mi leche y podríamos mantenerla con mi pecho y gastar sólo en pañales.

—Eras tú la que no quiso verla cuando nació, no me salgas con eso. Si apareces al mes de estarla criando con leche de lata qué culpa tengo yo de que no quiera la tuya.

June de repente interrumpió la pelea y anunció que tenía que irse a trabajar y entró en la cocina. A Hyoga se le hizo muy sospechoso y la siguió pensando que tenía escondida la comida y cuál va siendo su sorpresa cuando descubrió a June zampándose un vaso de leche a base del polvo que le daban a la niña. Se puso furioso, agarró a June del cabello de la nuca y la jaló hacia sí para verle la cara.

—¡Perra, no te tragues la comida de mi hija!

Ignoro qué iba a hacerle, yo salía del baño cuando los caché en esa posición. Por un segundo pensé que aquello era otra pelea; pero Hyoga, al verme, atrajo a June y la besó, así que me tragué el engaño. Muy abochornado, fui a sentarme en la sala para seguir leyéndome mi revista, pensando ingenuamente que estaba realizando un maravilloso trabajo. Momentos después, June salió corriendo a la calle y Hyoga fue a sentarse conmigo; le sangraba el labio.

—Je, se emocionó un poco —explicó, limpiándoselos con un pedazo de papel.

Yo sentía las orejas muy calientes. No pude evitar reírme.

—Ha de ser muy ardiente por las noches, ¿no?

Sí, ya sé: qué pendejo, pero no era mi culpa. Si hubieran mandado a alguien más observador, como Shiryu o Shun, apuesto a que eso no les hubiera pasado. Las noches de esa pareja ardían tanto que bajo la ropa estaban llenos de verdugones; yo veía a veces unos en los brazos de June o en el cuello de Hyoga, pero me imaginaba que eran chupetes, no golpes. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? No iba a meterme en el baño con ellos para examinarlos minuciosamente.

—Oye, Hyoga, quise prepararme un sándwich hace rato y no había nada en el refri —le dije de repente, como por casualidad.

—Ah, es que no hemos ido a surtir la despensa, no vayas a creer que nos estamos muriendo de hambre o algo por el estilo. Je, je, jeeee —ese último “je” me sonó a neumático desinflándose.

—Vamos al mercado, tengo hambre —le dije, dándole una palmada en la pierna —¿Tienes tiempo?

Comimos allá y de vuelta llenamos la alacena y todo el refri. A Hyoga casi se le salían los ojos de ver tanta comida y se deshizo diciéndome que luego me lo pagaba todo. Yo me sentía muy bien por haber realizado mi acción del día.

—¡Bah! Considéralo algo así como un regalo de bodas anticipado. Porque te vas a casar con June ¿Qué no?

—Gracias, no sabes el paro que nos haces.

Había cambiado hábilmente el tema, pero yo ni en cuenta.

Hyoga seguía con eso de querer agradecerme, así que terminé aceptándole una sesión de masaje que me ofreció. Entramos al cuarto, me desnudé y él se puso manos a la obra.

—Eres muy bueno —observé sinceramente, echado boca abajo en la cama —¿Por qué no buscas trabajo de esto?

—No estoy certificado —respondió él.

—Hay que hablar con Tatsumi, él es bueno consiguiendo ese tipo de cosas… ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ahí me duele!

—Flojito, flojito. Relájate, Seiya.

Comunicación, comunicación, comunicación. Hasta el lenguaje corporal envía señales a los demás. A Hyoga le tengo tanta confianza que no le doy importancia a que me vea en pelotas o a que me dé masajes. Tanto me relajé en su presencia que me quedé bien dormido y no desperté hasta las nueve de la noche. Mal, olvidé que June era harina de otro costal. Entre ella y yo no fluía la misma confianza que tenía con mi amigo y debía andarme con pincitas a la hora de tratarla. Fui un estúpido por no tomarla en consideración.

Creo entender dónde estuvo el problema. Al parecer, June entró al cuarto mientras dormía y me encontró en ese estado tan poco decente, porque cuando me desperté y me despedí de ella para irme al orfanato, en lugar de responderme con su habitual y forzada cortesía, me echó ojos de pistola. No le di importancia, porque June era una tipa muy antipática y ese comportamiento era frecuente en ella. Me acuerdo que pensé, cuando iba de camino a mi casa, que cómo era posible que Shun fuera amigo de una persona tan sangrona. De haber sabido que aquel ridículo accidente iba a ser la causa de mi desgracia al día siguiente, hubiera dado la vuelta y pedido una disculpa como Dios manda.

A la mañana siguiente, June me abrió la puerta y me barrió de arriba a abajo.

—Buenos días, June —la saludé. Yo estaba de muy buen humor. Ese día me había levantado con mucha energía.

—Buenos —me respondió de malas.

—¿Qué hay de comer? Me muero de hambre.

—Ahí hay que tragues ¿Qué no? —Me dio la espalda y entró a su casa, dejándome la puerta abierta—. Has lo quieras, tienes manos.

Tanta grosería me dejó en ceros.

—¡June, sé más amable! —Le gritó Hyoga, que había escuchado todo.

June soltó una exclamación desdeñosa y se fue rumbo al baño, diciendo que no quería que la molestasen.

—Disculpa, Seiya. Hablaré con ella. Ahorita vengo a prepararte el desayuno.

Me alarmé cuando lo vi entrando al baño, a pesar de las indicaciones de June.

—¡No entres sin tocar, pervertido! —Vociferó ella de inmediato.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —Contraatacó él con tono no menos fiero—. Todavía que nos hace el favor de arrimarnos qué comer… ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a la gente!

—¡Jah! ¿Y con qué le pagaste el favor? ¿Con _Cuerpomatic_? ¡Pinche par de jotos!

“Dioses, qué geniecito”, me dije. No me gustó que me insultase de esa manera. Me puse a dar vueltas en la entrada de la casa, sin decidirme a intervenir para frenar esa discusión; estaba muy enojado, la verdad, y no podía pensar con claridad salvo para devolverle los insultos a June mentalmente. Pensé en largarme y decirle de una vez por todas a Saori que se consiguiera a alguien verdaderamente capacitado para lidiar con ese par, porque yo ya estaba harto.

—¿Ahí vas de nuevo? —Continuó Hyoga—. Ya te dije que sólo le di un masaje, no me lo eché. ¿Qué en tu mente no cabe que alguien haga favores a cambio de nada?

—No, no cabe, fíjate, viendo pruebas tan contundentes: estaba desnudo durmiendo sobre MI cama. No me importa lo que tú y tus amigos se hagan mutuamente, pero no quiero que los revuelques dentro de mi casa. Natasha no va a crecer viendo las mañas de su padre, creyendo que está bien ser… —hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras —¡ANORMAL!

—¡YA ESTÁ BUENO! —Estalló él—. Entiende, Seiya no es de esos. Ahora sal y pídele una disculpa.

—¡Nunca! Si tanto te urge ve tú a lamerle los güevos; al cabo eso es lo que te gusta, ¿no?

Algo restalló con el eco del baño: una bofetada seguida del quejido de una voz femenina. El sonido se repitió, pero esta vez fue Hyoga quien se quejó. Enfurecidos los dos, estalló otra pelea: Hyoga se lanzó a apretarle el pescuezo y, en su caída June, se llevó la jabonera de porcelana. Cuando oí el fregadazo que se dieron contra el suelo, tuve que tragarme mi enfado y corrí a ver qué demonios sucedía y entonces los descubrí intentando matarse mutuamente. June ya estaba morada bajo el apretón de Hyoga, pero eso no le impedía darle de golpes en la sien con la jabonera, tan fuerte, que ya hasta lo había descalabrado.

Yo grité que se detuvieran, pero no me hicieron caso… con la adrenalina fluyendo en sus cuerpos dudo que siquiera me escucharan. Así que corrí con la intención de separarlos; pero en mis prisas no vi el charco que dejó la botella de shampoo al reventarse, resbalé con él y me di un santo chingadazo que me dejó inconsciente. Sólo así la agresiva pareja se dio cuenta de mi presencia y de que la estaban cagando pero si bien sabroso.

—¡Mierda! ¡Ahora sí la armamos en grande! —Exclamó Hyoga, con el cabello mojado en sangre y la mejilla escociéndole por los arañazos que le había dejado la bofetada de June —¡Cuando Seiya despierte y le vaya con el chisme a Saori nos van a quitar a Natasha!

—¡No podemos permitirlo —gritó June al borde de la histeria—, hay que matarlo!

Hyoga casi sufrió un soponcio.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo crees que lo voy a matar? Hay que huir, eso es lo que haremos.

—¿Y a dónde? No podemos salir de Japón, no tenemos dinero para el pasaje y no hablemos de irnos nadando; acuérdate que hay que cargar con la niña. Y aunque corriéramos este despertará y puede darnos alcance.

Según Hyoga, June se fue contra mí, a patearme las costillas con saña. Bueno, le creo, ella tenía motivos suficientes para odiarme.

—¡No lo patees! ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—¡Es su culpa! ¡Muérete, imbécil! —Decía, intentando reducirme el costado a papilla.

—¡Basta! —La sujetó y le dio la vuelta, para que lo viera a la cara—. Yo también pienso en eso —dijo refiriéndose a su futuro escape—; si mantenemos a Seiya inconsciente podemos huir sin que hable.

—¿Cómo lo harás? —Bufó ella y agregó con ironía: —¡No me digas que vas a retroceder cada que despierte para darle un golpe y que no dé la voz de alarma!

Su alegato tenía bastante lógica, he de reconocer. Menos mal que Hyoga es un tipo inteligente y no sucumbe tan fácil ante las crisis… bueno, en parte. Su solución no me deja del todo conforme, pero debo darle las gracias; si todo hubiera dependido de June, ahora yo no estaría relatando esto.

—Es obvio, vamos a tener que llevarlo también.

—¿¡Qué!? Pero…

—No hay más que hacer, piénsalo: si lo matamos vendrán en nuestra contra con todo el peso de la justicia y, en cambio, si lo mantenemos de rehén y dan con nosotros, tenemos la posibilidad de intercambiarlo por nuestra libertad—. Me levantó  por las axilas—. Ayúdame, ¿quieres?

Y así fue como acabé dentro del maletero de un auto robado. Hyoga compró un sedante para animales en una veterinaria y de cuando en cuando paraban en la carretera para inyectarme pequeñas dosis y mantenerme K.O.

 

 

 


	4. Capítulo 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ©Masami Kurumada/Shueisha/Toei Animation.

No recuerdo mucho de mi estadía en el maletero a no ser por el traqueteo del coche o el intenso calor… y hasta puede que esas sensaciones hayan sido producto de mi delirio, ya que Hyoga me mantuvo sedado todo el tiempo hasta que llegamos a aquella cabaña.

He de fiarme por entero, pues, de lo que mis conocidos y amigos me han dicho que pasó, de las noticias que Saori guarda en su videoteca y del diario personal de Reda. Las declaraciones en conjunto no ensalzan a nadie en particular, así que por ello las doy por ciertas e invito a quien lea esto a que haga otro tanto. Después de todo, ¿qué gana una persona al describir sus acciones tal cual fueron, cuando sabe que la sociedad las tachará de malignas? Nada; si acaso que se le tome por un individuo honesto.  

En fin, sigamos.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de mi desaparición, ellos ya llevaban un día de ventaja. Pero no nos precipitemos, vayamos por partes. Quiero explicar todo lo más detallado posible para que se entienda mejor:

Yo mantenía a Miho informada de los avances que hacía en mi nuevo y muy odiado trabajo. Ella siempre se ha interesado por mis cosas (incluso más que yo mismo) y se prestaba a escucharme con infinita paciencia todas las noches, mientras yo me desahogaba contándole las mil y un penurias que me hacían pasar Saori y esa pareja dinamita. Miho procuraba darme ánimos recibiéndome con una buena cena y palabras de aliento, todo para no dejarme caer en la tentación de mandar la profesión chueca de Tatsumi al carajo. Según ella, podía aprovechar la oportunidad para volverme un profesionista en serio, como intentaba hacer Shun en sus ratos libres.

De un tiempo a la fecha, a ella le había dado por extender su apoyo más allá del momento en que yo llegaba de trabajar, y me marcaba seguido al celular (Tatsumi me había dado uno) para contarme chistes o platicarme sobre cualquier tontería que pudiese mantenerme distraído mientras pasaba las horas en ese agobiante departamento. Esa mañana, justo después de que Hyoga y June se colaran a la cochera del vecino para aventarme dentro del auto —según indica el registro de llamadas perdidas— Miho cumplía con su rutina. Obvio que no pude contestarle, pues aparte de que yo andaba noqueado, el celular se me había resbalado del bolsillo y caído al piso de la sala mientras era transportado por mis improvisados secuestradores.

No le dio importancia pensando que si yo no respondía era porque estaba muy ocupado. Dejó que pasaran dos horas y después volvió a marcar, para no parecer una acosadora celosa o algo por el estilo.

Pasó lo mismo: nadie le respondió.

A la tercera llamada, ella comenzó a inquietarse, pues conocía demasiado bien el nivel de daño que podía provocar el golpe de un Caballero si él se lo proponía. Yo nunca le había hablado pestes de Hyoga ni de June y ella conocía demasiado bien a Hyoga como para saber que, siendo yo su amigo, nunca me lastimaría, pero… Bueno, no supo explicarme muy bien, pero su intuición la estaba volviendo loca y tuvo que correr rumbo al departamento para cerciorarse de que yo estuviese sano y salvo.

Imagínense su horror cuando descubrió que el departamento estaba vacío, con el contenido de las cajoneras de la alacena y los roperos revueltos, y el baño vuelto una zona de desastre: el agua que salía de los tubos retorcidos brotaba a chorros entre los escombros en que se había convertido la cerámica de la bañera; el shampoo embadurnaba el suelo y el agua que corría rumbo al resumidero desdeñaba lavar la sangre que salpicaba los azulejos y que hacía buen rato ya se había secado. En chinga que se deja ir a la mansión Kido, a avisarle a Saori de su macabro hallazgo.

Rápidamente, Saori reunió un equipo de investigación y criminología que ella misma financió para más discreción. Entre las pesquisas descubrieron que la sangre no era mía sino de Hyoga. Apenas se plantearon teorías de su muerte cuando tuvieron que descartarlas, pues descubrieron que al vecino le habían robado el auto y que en su cochera había más rastros de sangre de la misma persona. Hyoga debía manejar el auto, puesto que ni June ni yo sabíamos conducir.

Y entonces la investigación sufrió un pequeño percance que iba a acabar saliéndonos muy caro, pues el secretismo por el que Saori estaba pagando se vería frustrado por el desmemoriado dueño del auto. Para empezar el señor no recordaba de qué marca era su coche, ni mucho menos el número de la matricula, pues aseguraba que nunca le había dado importancia a cosas tan superficiales. De lo único que tenía entera certeza era que el auto era color blanco. Para acabarla de amolar el hombre, además de desmemoriado y vale madrista, también era muy desordenado. Pasó horas buscando los papeles de su vehículo sin hallarlos entre el montón de cajas que guardaba en su bodega y que no se había dignado en ordenar jamás.

No quedaba de otra. Los detectives tuvieron que acudir a Vialidad para obtener más datos del coche si querían atrapar a los fugitivos. Y aquí fue donde la puerca torció el rabo. Los hombres de Saori no dudaron en valerse del apellido Kido para obtener la información más rápido, ahorrándose la burocracia y el papeleo. La gravedad de su comportamiento, sus trajes negros y los transmisores en sus oídos para mantenerse comunicados con la central, terminaron por llamar la atención de uno de los empleados, quien casualmente tenía contactos con la prensa. Saboreando ya su recompensa por tener entre manos una posible noticia muy gorda y morbosa, llamó a  su socio, Un tal Sen Kurosawa, mejor conocido en el medio como el reportero más sensacionalista e inescrupuloso del Japón. Kurosawa era el terror de la alta sociedad y los medios del espectáculo, pues su pluma había terminado por arruinar los matrimonios y la fama de muchas figuras de la política y la farándula. Muchas fueron las personalidades que habían pedido que rodara su cabeza, alegando que sus escritos no tenían ni pizca de realidad; sin embargo, los editores sin miramientos se las ingeniaban para mantener a salvo a su reportero estrella, quien les agenciaba cuantiosas ganancias.

Pues bien, este señor Kurosawa y sus aliados se apresuraron a reunir un montón de gente que hicieron mítines frente a las oficinas de la policía y de la Fundación Graude, acusando a ambas instituciones de solapar los delitos que cometía la segunda para aumentar sus riquezas y mantener su reputación impoluta. El jefe de policía tuvo que llamar a una conferencia de prensa para desmentir los rumores y exigió a la presidenta de la Fundación Graude, Saori Kido, que entregara los avances de su investigación, cualesquiera que fuesen, a las autoridades correspondientes. Saori, a su vez, negó tener entre manos ningún disturbio grave entre su gente y le pidió al jefe una disculpa pública por su falsa acusación.

Lamentablemente, los directivos, consejeros y accionistas de la Fundación no le creyeron, pues conocían de antemano, gracias a los informes de sus espías industriales, que ella organizaba actividades por su cuenta que mantenía en secreto incluso a ellos (se referían al dinero que desviaba a las arcas del Santuario, quiero yo pensar); temiendo por sus beneficios y sus buenos nombres, empezaron a presionarla por todos los medios posibles, amenazándola con dar a conocer ciertos secretos ilícitos relacionados con su dirigencia, y finalmente ella tuvo que ceder a cooperar con la policía.

Pobre Saori, hasta la fecha se lamenta de lo que su mal liderazgo y su falta de carácter ocasionaron a Hyoga y a June. No se podía creer que algo tan simple como la custodia de una niña tomara dimensionas tan catastróficas.

Pero bueno, seamos justos: ella no fue la única responsable. Hyoga y June cooperaban comedidamente a que su caso se convirtiera en insalvable.

.

A chorrocientos kilómetros de Tokio, Hyoga conducía el auto robado, ajeno a la futura fatalidad que empezaba a destilar de la pluma de Kurosawa. De pronto, el cacharro soltó dos que tres pedorretas y se negó a seguir su marcha. Hyoga bajó a ver qué tenía y al intentar abrir el cofre se quemó una mano con él.

—¡Agh, mierda! ¡Maldita chatarra!

Furioso pateó la defensa, con tanta fuerza que levantó el auto unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. El coche cayó dando tumbos sobre sus llantas delanteras. Natasha se asustó con la súbita sacudida y comenzó a llorar.  

—¡Hey, ten cuidado, animal! ¡Estás asustando a la niña! —Reclamó June, acunándola en sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

Hyoga se acercó a la ventanilla de June y coló una brazo dentro para acariciar la cabeza de su hija.

—Discúlpame, princesa, no era mi intención —le aseguró afligido.

Al ver su mano quemada, June suspiró. Estaba muy cansada por la presión acumulada en el día, así que creía entender el por qué de sus arranques de mal humor. Por ese momento, procuró llevarla en paz.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene el auto? ¿Por qué se paró? —Le preguntó a Hyoga.

—Es el radiador. Se ha quemado —Hyoga torció el gesto y se irguió —¡Con un carajo! ¡Cómo se me pudo olvidar ponerle agua!

—¿Y eso es muy malo?

—Tanto como para que el coche ya no avance —Volteó a mirarla —¿Qué vamos a hacer? No puedo llevar a Seiya a cuestas, llamaríamos demasiado la atención.

—Pues muy fácil. Estamos en medio llano; matémoslo aquí y deshagámonos de él, así no nos preocupamos por la carga —solucionó ella con calma.

—¡Qué no! —Estalló Hyoga —¡Entiende que no voy a matarlo, es mi amigo!

—¿Y? Estamos hablando del bienestar de tu hija. Es obvio que tú no tienes en claro cuáles deberían ser tus prioridades —replicó June, mirándolo impasible.

June adoptó una actitud retadora. En un gesto de hastío, Hyoga se pasó una mano por la cara.

—No sé porque me molesto en hablarlo contigo. Es obvio que a ti no te interesa lo que le suceda a Seiya. Pero a mí sí… y escucha esto: a Shun también. Ignoro el concepto retorcido que tú tengas sobre la amistad, pero a un amigo no se le mata a mitad del monte sólo porque de repente te estorbó.

—¿Pero sí se le puede secuestrar y encerrar en un maletero, verdad? ¿Eso es lo que entiendes tú por amistad?

Hyoga le lanzó una mirada furiosa y se alejó unos pasos del vehículo a largas zancadas.

Estaba muy confundido. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer a continuación conmigo, ni a dónde ir a esconderse ni cómo salir del país. Todo se había vuelto patas arriba de la noche a la mañana. Fue a sentarse sobre el pasto a unos cuantos metros del coche, lejos de la presencia de su muy odiada cómplice y los berridos estresantes de Natasha. Quería invertir el tiempo en trazar un plan, pero estaba tan fatigado que en lugar de pensar se quedó dormido.

Lo despertaron las gotas de una llovizna que de pronto se volvió tormenta. Hyoga regresó a refugiarse dentro del auto. El cielo ya estaba oscuro y para enterarse de la hora exacta sintonizó la radio. El locutor anunció que eran las 7:48 p.m.

—Come —convidó June, pasándole unos sándwich que ella había preparado.

—¡Wack! Este jamón se está echando a perder —observó él, una vez que los hubo probado.

—Es por el calor. Hemos pasado todo el día viajando. Estuve revisando las provisiones que trajimos y me di cuenta de que la mayoría es comida perecedera. Dentro de poco no tendremos qué comer.

Hyoga se pasó el bocado con dificultad.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Inquirió June, con desesperación.

—¡Maldición, mujer! ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —Se crispó Hyoga.

En eso el coche sufrió una ligera sacudida.

—Ese es Seiya —apuntó él, aliviado de no tener que pensar en soluciones—. Ya le toca su dosis.

Salió y se disponía a abrir el maletero, cuando la luz de unos faros lo alertó justo a tiempo. Una destartalada camioneta Ford aparcó a su lado y el chofer bajó la ventanilla.

—Hola, hombre. ¿Problemas con tu nave? —Le preguntó el chofer en inglés.

Hyoga lo miró sin entender, escurriéndole el agua hasta por los codos. El hombre volvió a repetir su pregunta. Al parecer este señor pensaba que Hyoga era norteamericano, juzgándole, supongo, por sus fachas.

Hyoga no maneja bien el inglés salvo por una que otra frase, así que le tomó tiempo deducir qué intentaba decirle ese sujeto. Mientras pensaba, June abandonó el vehículo y se puso a un lado de Hyoga, mirando al conductor de la Ford de manera amenazante.

—¿Qué? ¿Nos ha descubierto? —Le preguntó ella a Hyoga usando el griego —¿Lo matamos?

Hyoga se espantó con la propuesta.

—¡Deja de proponer eso! —Le contestó en japonés —¿Estás loca?

—¡Oh, hablas japonés muy bien! —Sonrió el hombre entonces—. Mejor para mí.

Se bajó de la Ford con un paraguas en la mano. June se puso tensa de inmediato y adoptó una kata, dispuesta a romperle el cuello de una patada. Afortunadamente, Hyoga logró impedirlo dándole un pellizco.

—¿Qué tiene tu coche, amigo? —Preguntó inocentemente el señor, ignorante de la tentativa de homicidio de June —¿Necesitas ayuda?  

—Es el radiador —respondió Hyoga distraídamente.

—¡Oh, eso es malo! Bueno, vengan a mi casa y duerman ahí. En la mañana, si quieres, vamos a buscar una grúa y remolcamos tu coche con el mecánico.

—Gracias, es usted muy amable.

—¡Nada! ¡Nada! —Rió el hombre—. Hay que ser amables con los turistas. Si un día voy a tu país, trátame igual, ¿eh? —finalizó, dándole unas palmaditas amistosas sobre el hombro.

—Je, je —rió Hyoga forzadamente.

June le jaloneó la playera con brusquedad para llamar su atención.

—No me gusta, es demasiado amable. Hay que matarlo —espetó en griego.

—No —contestó Hyoga en el mismo idioma—. Maldición, sospechas de todo el mundo.

—¿De dónde son? —Preguntó el chofer, mirando a uno y otro alternativamente —¿No son estadounidenses, verdad?

Llevaba una lámpara consigo y empezó a husmear con ella por la ventanilla del auto. June estaba con los nervios de punta y si no es por Hyoga, que la tenía sujeta por un brazo, ese hombre hubiese pasado a mejor vida antes de tiempo.

—¡Oh! Tienen aquí un bebito —Exclamó de pronto —¿Es niño o niña?

—Niña —respondió Hyoga. En seguida fue a sacarla.

—¿Cuántos meses?

—Uno y medio.

—¡Qué linda! —Sonrió el tipo, y soltó de repente: —¡Pero vamos a la camioneta, aquí va a pescar un resfriado!

Hyoga lo siguió mientras volteaba a ver a June apremiante, echándole miradas significativas al portaequipajes. Lo que Hyoga intentaba decirle es que no podía abandonarme en el maletero.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu mujer? —Preguntó el hombre una vez que se hubo subido a su Ford, dándose cuenta que June se había quedado estática a medio camino, mirándoles con desconcierto—. Háblale, no la dejes ahí parada.

Hyoga le lanzó una rápida ojeada a su compañera, muy nervioso.

—Amm… disculpe —dijo al chofer—, ¿puedo subir algunas cosas?

—Adelante, pero apúrate o te enfermarás.

Hyoga retornó al lado de June.

—¡No seas estúpida, no te quedes ahí parada! ¡Ya lo hubieras trepado en lo que te dábamos la espalda!

—¿De qué hablas?—Quiso saber ella. Hyoga rodó los ojos.                                                                            

—¡De Seiya! ¿De quién va a ser? Ándale, ve a distraer a ese tipo en lo que yo lo echo ahí atrás.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?

—Yo que sé. Enséñale pechuga o hazle plática; improvisa. ¡Anda, apúrate!

June abordó la camioneta muy sonriente y el hombre le regresó el gesto amablemente. Ella, sin dejar de sonreír y aprovechando que no traía sostén, se alisó la blusa mojada sobre las tetas. Al tipo se borró de inmediato la sonrisa y cambió su gestó por uno de boba estupefacción. Poco le faltó para que se le salieran los ojos.

Mientras, Hyoga batallaba para sacar mi cuerpo mojado del maletero. Tuvo que arrastrarme sobre el lodo tirando de mis tobillos para llevarme hasta la camioneta porque descubrió que era imposible sujetarme de los brazos con esa lluvia, pues me le resbalaba. Al final logró subirme a la camioneta y me cubrió con las lonas que el hombre llevaba detrás. Hyoga dice que casi se llevó un susto de muerte al ver que yo me retorcía, pues ya volvía en mí.

—¿Dónde dejé la jeringa? —Se preguntaba, esculcándose las bolsas.

Las continuas sacudidas terminaron por alertar al chofer, extrayéndole de las maniobras de distracción que llevaba a cabo June.

—Ya se tardó tu marido. ¿Pues qué tanto hace ahí atrás?

Intentó mirar por el espejo retrovisor, pero June lo sujetó de la cabeza y lo obligó a mirarla a ella. Para terminar de acaparar su atención comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa de manera sensual, sonriendo traviesamente.

—¡Aaay, cabrón! —Farfulló el tipo, clavándole los ojos en el escote.

En eso, Hyoga se subió.

—Listo —anunció, cerrando la portezuela. Se volvió y entonces se dio cuenta de que June estaba a medio encuerar —¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡Nada! —Respondió el hombre por ella rápidamente y arrancó.

El hombre (cuyo nombre es harto conocido gracias a Kurosawa, pero que aquí omito por motivos bochornosos y por respeto a sus familiares) era soltero y vivía solo en su granja. Hyoga y June hicieron del griego el idioma de su crimen, así que el señor no les entendía ni jota, pero por los ademanes violentos y el tono de voz exaltado que usaban entendió que la relación de esa pareja no iba bien. Erróneamente, creyó que June trataba de llamar su atención; así que mientras Hyoga se afanaba en atender a la llorona Natasha, quien había terminado enfermándose por los drásticos cambios de clima, el hombre aprovechó para escabullirse dentro del baño, donde minutos antes se había metido June para ducharse y evitar un resfriado.

—¡Fiu! ¡Qué curvas y yo sin frenos! —Dice June que exclamó él, recargado junto a la puerta.

Ágilmente, June se envolvió con una toalla y lo miró con espanto.

—Ocupémonos de lo nuestro mientras tu marido está entretenido —dijo el sujeto, avanzando hacia ella.

Alargó la mano para abrazarla y June lo rechazó de un arañazo.

—¡Aléjate, animal! —Vociferó ella en japonés para asegurarse de que le entendiera.

—¿Ani…? —Por unos instantes el hombre parpadeó, extrañado de que ella hablara japonés. Pero al darse cuenta del insulto y sabiéndose rechazado, se puso como energúmeno —¡Óyeme, zorra, fuiste tú la que me coqueteó desde el principio! ¡Ahora me cumples!

Un consejo, si un día cachan a una amazona en pleno baño y ella amablemente les advierte que se alejen con un: “Aléjate, animal”, mejor háganle caso antes de que cambie de parecer o les pasará lo mismo que a este pobre tipo que ignoraba las reglas del Santuario. Este hombre se topó con que la chica que intentaba someter era más fuerte que él: al intentar arrinconarla contra la pared, recibió en un dos por tres un codazo en la mandíbula y un rodillazo en los bajos; fue derribado boca abajo y, aplicándole una llave, June le partió el brazo derecho en dos. Él gritó entonces, alertando a Hyoga y haciéndolo correr para ver qué pasaba. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando Hyoga llegó al baño se encontró con que June ya había mandado a su anfitrión al otro barrio de una patada en la nuca que le fracturó la espina dorsal y, de pasada, el cráneo.

—¡AAAAGH! —Gritaba Hyoga —¡¿Pero qué hiciste?! ¡¡LO MATASTE!! ¡¡LO MATASTE!!

—¡¡Intentó pasarse de listo!! —Se excusó June, respirando agitada.

—¿Y qué? ¡Lo hubieras dejado, no te vas a morir por echar pata! —Hyoga se llevó las manos cabeza y miró impotente el cadáver —¡Santo Dios! ¡Pobre hombre, y todo por intentar ser amable!

June estaba furiosa. Se indignó tanto que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y por un momento sólo pudo gesticular. Finalmente, incapaz de desahogarse como Dios mandaba, rompió a llorar:

—¿Amable? ¡Intentó violarme, pendejo! —Logró decir apretando los dientes, sintiendo que se ahogaba de coraje —¡Te dije que no me gustaba, que era muy sospechoso! ¡La gente no es amable porque sí! ¡Siempre quieren algo a cambio! ¡SIEMPRE!

June apartó a Hyoga de un empujón y salió corriendo. Hyoga, incapaz de comprender la supuesta irracionalidad de su compañera, salió al pasillo y gritó:

—¡Hey! —Señaló el interior del baño con energía —¡Hey, siquiera ayuda a enterrarlo, esto lo hiciste tú!

—¡Muérete, pinche mierda!

A Hyoga no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el herir los sentimientos de June con tanta saña, sólo tenía cabeza para Natasha y en lo mala que se le había puesto. En su mente todo era culpa de June, por haber puesto del revés el mundo perfecto que compartía con su hija de un día para otro de manera egoísta, sin importarle si tenía que sacrificar el bienestar de Natasha en aras de satisfacer su propia carencia de compañía y cariño.

La verdad sea dicha, él tampoco estaba siendo muy racional. Su completa falta de tacto y su incapacidad de ponerse en los zapatos de ella era prueba de ello. Quisiera saber qué hubiese hecho él si el dueño de la granja le hubiera pedido las nalgas a cambio del alojamiento que les estaba dando en lugar de a June.

El malestar de Natasha no pasó de esa noche, pues gracias a los tés y a los cuidados constantes que su padre le había dado, logró dormir lo necesario y amaneció repuesta.

Sin embargo, Hyoga aún debía enfrentarse a la problemática del cadáver en el baño. Buscó una pala para enterrarlo, pero cuando fue en busca del cuerpo se topó con que este había desaparecido. Temiéndose lo peor (que el tipo no estuviese muerto en realidad y haya salido a delatarlos con la policía), lo buscó por toda la casa y, cuando llegó al patio, se encontró con que June ya se le había adelantado. En ese momento, ella le tiraba encima las últimas paladas de tierra. Cuando acabó, se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y miró a Hyoga con determinación. Sus ojos todavía estaban enrojecidos por el llanto de la noche anterior.

Hyoga sintió vergüenza de sí mismo al verla, pero no le pidió disculpas. Ella tampoco reclamó. En ese momento, sin decir nada, se dieron cuenta de que iban en el mismo barco y que si no lograban trabajar en equipo terminarían por zozobrar.  Hyoga se acercó a June y le tendió la mano; ella se la estrechó.

Así fue como dio inicio su pacto silencioso. Qué prevenciones, ni qué amenazas de nuestra parte; qué gritos, ni qué luchas encarnizadas de parte de ellos para definir un ganador. A final habían sido las desgracias en común lo que había terminado uniéndoles.

.

Comieron y después abandonaron la granja de madrugada, a bordo de la camioneta del occiso.

Nadie descubrió el cuerpo hasta las 9:00 a.m. A Los empleados de la granja no se les hizo extraño que su patrón no se encontrara cuando ellos llegaron a trabajar porque, según eso, a veces solía pasar las noches en casa de sus amigos cuando se iba de juerga y se le pasaban las copas. En uno de los artículos de Kurosawa —buscando, creo yo, conmover a la gente que lo leyera—, se afirmaba que la mascota fiel del granjero, un viejo perro de la misma raza que Hachiko, se la pasó gañendo toda la mañana intentando llamar la atención de los hombres. Cuando al fin consiguió que uno de ellos lo pelara, el perro lo condujo al túmulo funerario donde horas antes él había desenterrado la mano del cadáver. Dicho artículo viene en el periódico amarillista _El Vigía_ , amenizado con una foto a color de una mano cubierta de tierra.

Llamaron a la policía y ésta no tardó en asociar el asesinato con el robo del auto blanco (que resultó ser un Crysler), que encontraron abandonado cerca de la granja. Rápidamente se dio aviso a la prensa y los retratos de June y Hyoga aparecieron en todas las pantallas de Japón acompañados de la leyenda: “Son peligrosos y van armados. Si los ve, por favor, avise a la autoridades; no intente detenerlos por su cuenta”.

.

Al caer el crepúsculo, Hyoga estacionaba la camioneta fuera del camino.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

—Estoy cansado, necesito dormir, anoche Natasha no me dejó pegar pestaña.

—No podemos parar aquí. ¡Hay que seguir, pueden atraparnos! —Obviamente June se refería a nosotros, los Caballeros; desconocía aún que toda la policía japonesa estaba tras sus pasos.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no puedo conducir medio dormido, podríamos chocar. No quiero arriesgar la vida de Natasha tan estúpidamente así que… —Hyoga se acurrucó en el asiento —no me queda de otra, te dejo a cargo: tú vigila y yo descansaré un poco.

June chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada.

—¿Ese es tu plan, oh, gran genio omnisapiente?

—No molestes, por lo menos yo propongo algo a diferencia de ti, que para lo único que eres buena es para ocasionar problemas.

June lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó los labios rabiosa; pero debía que, en parte, admitir Hyoga tenía razón. Se puso a tamborilear sobre el guarda codos de la camioneta, pensativa.

—Entonces enséñame.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —Quiso saber Hyoga, sin abrir los ojos—. Déjame dormir.

—Enséñame a conducir —aclaró June—. Así, mientras tú duermes, yo avanzo y viceversa.

Hyoga abrió los ojos y la miró con incredulidad. Después de sopesar la idea unos instantes decidió que no había nada que perder.

—Bueno…

Le enseñó lo básico y al poco rato June ya estaba conduciendo sola. Hyoga estaba sorprendido al verla agarrar como si nada las curvas.

—Ya te puedes dormir —le convidó ella, sonriendo con satisfacción—; confía en mí.

Hyoga se había quedado con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? —Soltó ella con tono agresivo —¿Tengo monos en la cara?

—¡V-vaya, estoy impresionado! —Reaccionó él—. Eres lista, ¿eh?

Era un alago, pero June no se lo tomó como tal.

—¡Deja de creer que soy estúpida! Eres tú quien confía en todo el mundo. Anoche dijiste que no tenía porque darle importancia a que el fulano asqueroso aquel quisiera cogerme hasta las amígdalas, pero no te pusiste a  imaginar que pudo haberse pasado de listo con Natasha después.

—¡OH! ¡Pero qué burradas dices, mujer! —Se escandalizó Hyoga, incorporándose.

—¿Burradas? ¿Es que podemos hablar de mis errores, pero no de los tuyos?

Hyoga se puso colorado.

—Perdóname, no debí gritarte ayer —dijo, clavando su mirada en su regazo.

—Sí, no debiste —acotó June—. Debiste apoyarme. Para bien o para mal somos una pareja, y no está bien mandar a la chingada al otro después de que alguien intentó pasarse de listo con él.

Hyoga desvió los ojos a la ventana, incapaz de defenderse ante semejante acusación. Así transcurrieron varios minutos de incómodo silencio.

—Sabes —dijo él de pronto, sin dejar de mirar el paisaje como si este fuera muy interesante—, estaba pensando que… pues bueno, no eres tan mala. De hecho antes de que pasara todo eso… —carraspeó, poniéndose colorado —tú sabes…

—No, no sé —interrumpió June de malos modos, creyéndose atacada—. Si vas a decir lo que piensas de mi, dilo de una vez—. June paró la camioneta y enfrentó a Hyoga—. Yo también quiero decirte un par de verdades, para que te lo sepas.

Hyoga la miró poniéndose muy colorado, luego se rascó la mejilla y desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventanilla.

—¿Ves cómo eres? Siempre que intento hablar contigo te pones agresiva. Detesto eso de ti, las damas no deberían ser así.

 

—No soy una dama, soy una amazona; que te quede claro. Toda mi vida me la he pasado entrenando duramente, rodeada de patanes como tú que creen que por ser mujer una no puede valerse por sí misma ni ser tan buen guerrero como ellos. Nunca en mi vida he pensado en cambiar mi manera de ser para darle gusto a alguien, y no voy a cambiar de parecer justo ahora.

—¡Cálmate! ¡Cálmate! No buscaba ofenderte. Me parece muy bien que seas independiente, pero… —Hyoga calló, pensaba decirle que también sería bueno que afinara un poco sus maneras, pero no quería alargar más esa pelea porque tenía sueño. Suspiró—. A decir verdad, eso fue lo que me llamó la atención de ti…

June se le quedó mirando impresionada, pero Hyoga agregó a toda prisa:

—¡No quiero decir que me gustabas ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que…! ¡B-bueno, eso: que me parecías agradable! Cuando Shun y yo íbamos a visitarte al restaurante, siempre estabas animada, sonriendo mientras trabajabas. Me parecía muy buena onda que una chica pudiese hacerse cargo de sí misma sin la ayuda de nadie.

June parpadeó varias veces y volvió su vista hacia el volante. Estaba un poco abochornada y confundida.

 —Vaya, gracias —dijo, y al fin volvió a echar la camioneta a andar.

Hyoga sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tu único problema es tu tozudez de mula vieja.

June le sorrajó un putazo en el hombro, furiosa.

—¡AAARGH! ¿Y eso a que viene, bruta? ¡Te estoy haciendo un cumplido!

—¡Pues qué pendejo eres! ¡En la caverna de dónde vienes seguro “mula” ha de ser un gran cumplido, pero donde yo me crié eso es un insulto, baboso!

—¡Auu! ¡Qué carácter! ¿No se suponía que estábamos diciéndonos nuestras verdades?

—Mira, antes de que agregues más estupideces, ¿a dónde se supone que vamos?

—A donde sea, el chiste es huir— respondió Hyoga, tallándose el hombro con saliva.

—No podemos vivir dentro de un coche para siempre —señaló ella—, hay que buscar un refugio decente donde estirarse. Además la comida se nos va a acabar y sin dinero no podemos surtir más.

—Pues ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Ya que no tienes un plan, ¿yo puedo sugerir uno?

—¿Tienes uno? —Hyoga hizo una mueca de dolor, el hombro le punzaba.

—Claro déjamelo todo a mí. Tú descansa tranquilo.

—No voy a poder, creo que me fracturaste el hombro.

—¡Ach, qué chillón!

.

Debo hacer un receso para hablar del par de cómplices que se unieron al drama: Reda y Spica, las estrellas de rock que hace poco acababan de extinguirse.

Antes de dedicarse al espectáculo, estos dos eran aprendices de Caballero en la Isla Andrómeda. Ellos, junto a June y Shun, fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre que provocaron Milo de Escorpio y Afrodita de Piscis por órdenes de Saga. Caídos en desgracia y tachados de traidores, Reda y Spica intentaron recuperar el favor del falso Patriarca llevándole la cabeza de uno de los rebeldes y escogieron la de Shun, su compañero de entrenamiento, por ser para ellos más significativa. Lamentablemente, Shun no quiso cooperar por tan noble causa y los despachó a golpes hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

Dice su biografía “oficial” que Reda y Spica fueron descubiertos por un cazatalentos cuando salían del puerto, después de pelear con unos pandilleros (el “pandillero” Shun, mejor dicho). Tan impactado quedó el hombre con su look de metaleros y sus ojos de matones, contrastando drásticamente con sus caras de niños bonitos, que decidió en el acto que los convertiría en estrellas. Así nació _Necrobis_ , que ocupó los primeros lugares de popularidad durante cinco años consecutivos.

Sin embargo, algo pasó por ahí; Spica se dio al vicio y, entre escándalos, el grupo se fue a pique. En su última actuación, Spica, todo drogado, se subió desnudo al escenario, roció a todo el mundo con agua de riñón y después se puso violento porque empezaron a vitorearlo pensando que era parte del espectáculo.

—¡Me cago en la madre que los parió, manada de imbéciles! —Vociferó Spica a través del micrófono —¡Todos me dan asco! ¡Son unas basuras que se emocionan porque unos artistetes les mean encima! ¿Quieren más mierda? ¡Pues aquí tienen mi real mierda, tráguensela!

Los periódicos cuentan que agarró a una fan y la subió al escenario levantándola del cabello. Ahí la hizo tragarse la caca (¡Iaaak, quiero vomitar!) ante la mirada del público que se partía de risa; pero fue hasta que Spica intentó violarla y ella a pedir auxilio aterrada, que la gente idiota se dio cuenta que aquello no era un show sino un acto de odio puro. Cuando intentaron detenerlo, Spica rompió los huesos de la mitad de los miembros de su banda, los hombres de seguridad quedaron varios meses en coma y hubo fans que tuvieron que abandonar el concierto en camillas. _Necrobis_ se acabó y la pequeña fortuna que habían reunido se esfumó en pagar demandas y cuentas de hospitales.

Reda y Spica acabaron en un Chalet que el representante les consiguió muy, pero muuuuy lejos de la civilización. Ahí Spica podía emborracharse y hacer todo el espectáculo que quisiera porque no había nadie que lo oyera salvo Reda, que día con día se volvía más y más amargado.

Reda llevaba un diario, que había escrito en su afán de entender mejor cómo es que había acabado en tan deprimente situación. Lo hacía también para auto-terapiarse, pues aseguraba que los psicólogos sólo le decían lo que él quería oír con tal de chuparse lo que le quedaba de dinero.

Según cuentan sus páginas, esa noche Spica, medio ebrio para variar, miraba la tele mientras él observaba el paisaje por la ventana, intentando encontrarle un sentido a su muy vacía existencia.

—Redaaa, tráeme más cheve —eructaba Spica, rascándose su abultada barriga.

—Levántate tú por ellas, no soy tu criado.

—¡Redaaaaaaaaaaaa…! —Insistió Spica.

Reda se hartó y le arrojó un cartón de cerveza a los pies.

—¡Ahí está, atáscate como sólo tú sabes hacerlo, marrano asqueroso!

Spica siguió el consejo y al poco rato se empinaba la cerveza sin tomar aire siquiera. Reda lo observaba molesto y cruzado de brazos.

—¡Mírate! Ahí echado y ocioso hartándote de porquería como un cerdo. ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Qué diría el maestro Albiore si te viera? ¡Has perdido tu dignidad, Spica!

—Bla, bla, bla… —contestó Spica, indiferente —¿Ya vas de nuevo con eso? Albiore está muerto y al Santuario le importamos un comino. ¿Por qué no vinieron a matarnos cuando casi me cargué a medio mundo en ese toquín? Acéptalo, Reda, tú al igual que yo vales menos que la basura.

Reda se enfureció por el comentario y de una patada en las costillas mandó volando a Spica al otro lado de la estancia.

—¡Habla por ti! ¡Eres tú el que echó su vida a perder no yo! —Escupió con desprecio —¿Por qué tengo que seguir a tu lado viviendo entre esta mierda?

Spica se rió de él.

—¿Por qué no te largas entonces y vas y recuperas tu “honor”? Yo te diré porque: eres un cobarde que no puede enfrentarse a la vida solo —se sentó de nuevo y levantó la botella—. Resígnate, compañero, no puedes vivir sin mí.

En ese momento pasaban por centésima vez en el noticiario la noticia de los asesinos June y Hyoga. Además de homicidas, les había dado por hacerlos parecer como una pareja de extranjeros que intentaban sacar a toda costa a un bebé robado del país. Spica observó todo con ojos vidriosos mientras destapaba otra cerveza.

—Mira: June ha hecho algo con su vida, a diferencia de nosotros, ¿ves? —Alzó la cerveza — ¡Brindo por ti, amiga, que al igual que nosotros te vuelves famosa de la noche a la mañana! Espero de corazón que la fortuna te favorezca mejor que a mí. ¡Salud!

—¡Borracho! —Rumió Reda con desprecio.

Tim Tum. Era el timbre que sonaba.

—¡Wow! ¡Visitas! —Exclamó Spica dando palmadas de emoción —¡Abre, Reda, abre, no es común que alguien se digne en venir!

Reda abrió y en el portal de su puerta aparecieron June y Hyoga. June lo empujó y se metió sin pedir permiso; Hyoga la siguió cargando a su hija en un brazo y a mí bajo el otro.

—¿¡Pero qué…!? —Reda se había quedado con los ojos de plato.

—Ahora no, Reda —interrumpió June, descargando el contenido de la pañalera sobre el sillón que le quedó más cerca.

Spica, al contrario de su sobrio amigo, salió al encuentro de June con los brazos abiertos.

—¡June, cuánto sin verte! —Dijo abrazándola—. Justo te veíamos ahora en la tele, ¿ves? —Y señaló  hacia las noticias.

Hyoga frunció el ceño.

—¡Rayos! No puedo creer que Saori haya recurrido incluso a los noticieros para encontrarnos —se volvió hacia June—. Acuérdate de deshacernos de la camioneta por la mañana.

—¿Por qué no ahora?

—Sí, tienes razón—. Hyoga me dejó en el suelo y le dio la niña a Reda—. Ten, cuídamela.

—¡Un momento! ¡Alto ahí, criminales! —Gritó Reda amenazante—. Ni crean que vamos a ser cómplices de sus fechorías.

Hyoga miró con reproche a June.

—¡Dijiste que podíamos confiar en estos tipos!

—Confíen en mi —interfirió Spica—. Reda está muy desesperado por recuperar su honor y puede denunciarlos.

Reda le asestó una patada en el hocico.

—¡Tú cállate, pendejo! —Le gritó.

Natasha comenzó a llorar.

—¡Reda! —Chillaba June mortificada.

—¡Quítale a la niña! ¡Quítasela! —Gritaba Hyoga, intentando recuperar a su hija.

—¡Atrás, proscritos! ¡Los entregaré a la policía! ¡Quédense atrás! —Reda se apresuró a descolgar el teléfono sin dejar de ponerles cuidado.

—¡Reda, no grites, estás asustando a la niña! —Imploró June —¡Por favor, déjame explicarte, escúchame!

Para entonces Reda ya había marcado el numero de la policía; pero Spica, ni tardo ni perezoso, arrancó el cable para interrumpir la señal.

—¡Maldito seas! —Reda miró a su amigo con odio contenido—. Lo que tú quieres es que te reviente la cabeza, ¿eh?

—Escúchala, no seas imbécil —conminó Spica desde el suelo, trozando el cable en pedacitos con unas pinzas —¿Qué más da que le concedas un minuto o dos de tu valioso tiempo?

Pero Reda siguió en sus trece.

—¡No pienso escuchar las mentiras de una despreciable robachicos, asesina y secuestradora!

—¿E-eso han dicho de nosotros las noticias? —Preguntó June, mordiéndose los labios—. Es mentira; lo único que hemos hecho hasta ahora es intentar defender lo que es nuestro. Esta niña es nuestra hija y son ellos los que intentan quitárnosla sin derecho; no hemos hecho más que actuar en defensa propia.

—Pues en las noticias cuentan otra cosa: que se la secuestraron del hospital. Dime, June, ¿ahora te dedicas al tráfico de niños?

June y Hyoga no podían creerlo. Saori había llegado muy lejos.

—¡Estúpido, te estoy diciendo que es mía! —Estalló June muriéndose de indignación —¡Mírala —la señaló—, mírala y dime si no se parece a mí! ¡Es mi hija! ¿Quieres pruebas? ¡Aquí tengo la cicatriz de la cesárea! —Enseguida se medio bajó el pantalón para enseñárselas.

—¡Puagh! —Exclamaron Reda y Spica, asqueados.

—¡Bah! Eso puede ser una operación X, no necesariamente una cesárea —alegó Reda, ya que se hubo recuperado de la impresión.

—Sí, pero no puedes negar el parecido entre ellos —refutó Spica.

Reda miró a la niña muy a huevo, intentando de en balde no encontrar en su fisionomía los rasgos que compartía con los que se decían sus progenitores.

—Es inútil, Reda —continuó Spica —¿Cuántos niños nacen en Japón rubios y de ojos azules? Ésta vez tienes que aceptar que los medios mienten. Si intentas hacerle al héroe, sólo conseguirás el papel de villano.

Reda acabó cediendo, derrotado, y dejó que June recuperara a su hija.

—¿Nos ayudarán? —Quiso saber ella.

Spica sonrió, asintiendo.

—Cuenta con nosotros, nena.

Reda, aún de malas, giró mi cuerpo boca arriba con el pie.

—¿Y este qué pitos toca en el asunto? —Inquirió.

—Es un caballero —Explicó Hyoga—. Son ellos los que nos siguen. No tengo que explicarles lo mal que la pasaremos si llegara a despertar; hasta ahora he logrado mantenerlo quieto a base de sedantes, pero pronto se terminarán.

—¿Y para qué te molestas  en mantenerlo con vida? —Quiso saber Spica acuclillándose a mi lado—. Deberías matarlo y quitarte de chingaderas.

Ok. Ahora estoy seguro que lo de June venía de “familia”. Quisiera saber qué tipo de educación recibieron esos tres de parte de su maestro, Albiore de Cefeo. Shun me recontra jura que su maestro era una persona íntegra que nunca hubiera lastimado a nadie sin motivo alguno y que la prueba de ello es él mismo… pero no le creo del todo; Shun ha sido pacifista desde niño sin necesidad de copiarle a nadie más.

Al oír la reiterada sugerencia, Hyoga agachó la cabeza.

—No quiere, es su amigo —dijo June a los otros dos para explicar el mutismo de su compañero.

—Hmm… —Spica se cruzó de brazos y miró a Hyoga con seriedad—. Pues pongámoslo así: eres tú o él.

—¡No lo mataré, eso queda fuera de discusión!

Enfurecido, Hyoga enfiló rumbo a la salida. Antes de que atravesara la puerta, June le dio alcance.

—Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a deshacerme de la camioneta.

Hyoga se perdió de vista en la noche, dejándome expuesto a esa bola de locos que se morían por quitarme de en medio.

—¿Qué dices tú, June? ¿Nos lo cargamos? —Volvió a insistir el pelos azules.

—No. No quiero que Hyoga se enoje.

Spica se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras, pero luego no te quejes.

Redaobservaba todo cruzado de brazos **,** apoyado en la pared más alejada de la habitación.

—¡Bah! No hacen más que complicar el asunto más de lo debido —gruñó.

—Cállate, amargado; ve y enséñale dónde van a dormir.

De mala gana, Reda llevó a June a un cuarto y sacó un futón polvoriento del armario.

—Sólo hay este, pero es grande. Caben bien tu marido, tú y la niña si procuran no retorcerse en la noche.

—Lamento la molestia, no saben el apoyo que esto representa para mí. Les estoy muy agradecida.

Reda desvió la mirada, cohibido.

—¡Jump! No deberías fiarte de Spica, ha cambiado —dijo con tono agrio—. Ahora, cuando no anda tomado, está drogo; hoy la hace buen samaritano, pero mañana quién sabe con qué te saldrá. Si eres inteligente, dormirás aquí hoy y te marcharás mañana.

June intentó hablar más con su amigo, pero este se negó a alargar la conversación y se retiró. Minutos después, Hyoga regresaba, anunciando que se había deshecho de la camioneta tirándola al lago más cercano.

—Ahora podremos vivir sin preocupaciones una temporada. Ocupemos el tiempo en pensar en cómo salir del país. ¿Tú crees que tus amigos puedan ayudarnos?

June asintió, distraída. El darle bibi a Natasha, que casi se había dormido, la mantenía completamente desconectada del mundo.

—¿Ya no te llora? —Hyoga se le acercó y se sentó a un lado de ella, observando todo con curiosidad.

—No, parece que ya se acostumbró a mi presencia —contestó June apaciblemente.

Para ella resultaba un gran alivio tener un techo bajo el cual resguardarse sin sentirse amenazada. Se lo hizo saber a Hyoga, quien asintió comprensivo.

—Tus amigos parecen buenas personas —señaló —, aunque… Bueno, son un poco extraños.

—Bueno, Spica parece un poco cambiado. Antes era menos parlachín. Reda siempre ha sido un quejumbroso, así que no te ofendas.

June rió y Hyoga terminó por contagiarse.

—¿Y ese futón?

—Reda me lo ha prestado. Podemos compartirlo.

Hyoga volteó a verla con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Por qué te pones rojo? No me digas que estás pensando en cochinadas.

Hyoga carraspeó, avergonzado.

—¡No, cómo crees!

—Te lo he dicho porque el suelo está frío, no por otra cosa.

—Sí, lo sé.

—No creas que quiero contigo.

—Yo tampoco quiero.

 Pusieron a Natasha en medio y se dispusieron a dormir. Hyoga me contó que él estaba tan nervioso, que tuvo que darle la espalda a las chicas para que June no lo notara.

Mientras ellos estaban disfrutando de la tibieza del futón, yo me había quedado a media sala resguardado por Spica, a quien le habían relegado la importante misión de mantenerme fuera de servicio.

Lo malo del asunto es que antes de traspasar el umbral de aquella casa, en el frasco de Hyoga sólo quedaba lo suficiente para una dosis. A Spica no pareció preocuparle mucho, la verdad; me la inyectó unos minutos antes de irse a acostar para asegurase de que mis quejidos no lo despertarían durante la noche, no porque tuviera miedo de que yo volviera en mí y le apretara el pescuezo, como hubiese imaginado cualquier otra persona en el completo uso de sus facultades mentales.

Pero como muy pronto descubriría, las facultades mentales eran algo de lo que Spica carecía desde hacía bastante tiempo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> nota dar grasias a shun po revirsarme la horto grafica de esta cosa mas tarde


End file.
